Beautiful Melodies
by Crossover-Queen95
Summary: Back in motion
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 500 years has passed for Kagome and she have matured mentally and physical,she fell in love,had her love ripped from her and has gained so much in her long life.7 years since Ichigo defeated Aizen,Yamamoto has given him a chance to become a captain,but he has to pass a test. What if there fates intertwine and things begin to change.

Alright to start out with I'd like to say please go easy on the reviews and I'm still getting the hang of writing and all to please be nice,but I'm also up for constructive criticism

Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha unfortunately.

Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

_"If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

oh oh oh oh 

Ichigo stopped hearing the sweet voice float into his head,it was soft and filled with a emotion he didn't know what to feel.

"Hey Ichigo!Come on?"Renji said and Ichigo waved him off,he walked into a cafe and stopped sing a girl standing on stage with a black acoustic guitar. It sparkled as she played._  
_

_Lord make me a rainbow, Ill shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even great, but she buries her baby  
_

Ichigo looked at her closely,She wore a light lemon yellow tank top,a knee length white skirt that had a jagged hem,it was tighter on her wide hips,white flip flops were under her feet. She had bright sparkling sapphire blue eyes and her long shiny black curls feel to her hips.

_The sharp knife of a short li_______fe, well  
I've had just enough time______

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time___________

And Ill be wearing white  
when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand  
There's a boy here in town says hell love my forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time_________________________

She sang with so much passion it reminded him of how his mother used to sing when she was gardening. She open her mouth wide and let her voice reign loudly. That was what this girl was doing. In all of his 23 years he never saw anyone like her or heard anyone like her before .The two men behind her were playing in harmony and it just enhanced her voice. She looked around with her sapphire gems and they locked momentarily with his own brown eyes. She smiled a little and kept singing.__

So put on your best boys and Ill wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no Ill sell them for a dollar  
There worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll here the words I been singin'  
Funny when your dead how people start listenin'

If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

oh oh (oh oh)

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when your really gonna need them oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time______________

So put on your best boys and Ill wear my pear____ls 

She held the last note and smile softly as she closed her mouth. She giggled as everyone stood clapping,Renji was leaning next to him and looking at him strangely.

"You know her?"

"No,but she sings good."

"That's why you came in here,just to listen to her sing,come on we gotta go Rukia kills us!"Renji said and stopped seeing Ichigo wave him off again.

"Thank you for coming to my families restaurant,please enjoy the rest of you dinners and thank you again for listening."She bowed and walked off stage to go back to a man with long silvery hair. She hugged him and Ichigo saw her say aniki. So the tall golden eyes man was her brother,The carrot top and white hair man both hugged her and she was smiling brightly.

"Well I have to say Miss. Taisho sang quiet well and I'd like to ask if-"

"Shut up you hentai!!"the carrot top said and set his cat like green eyes in a glare.

The restaurant erupted in laughter and Renji dragged Ichigo out and into the Autumn air.

"What was that all about."Renji asked

"I don't know,she just had a nice voice."Ichigo grumbled and Renji grinned wide.

"I'm not in the mood Renji-teme for your stupid shit."Ichigo growled,he hated it when Renji tryed being all cool and sarcastic. He sighed though and placed his scowl back in place and made a deep set glare in his eyes. He couldn't get her sparkling eyes out of his head.

Kagome smiled brightly and Shippo lifted her into a hug,ever since the feudal era a lot had happened,after the defeat of Naraku the jewel was finished and went back into her body and Midoriku turned her into a demon of her choice,so Kagome having Sesshomaru adopt her and Shippo into his family as siblings she became a half demon,half dog half fox .She had her miko powers still and Kagome had actually made a wish,it was for all of her friends to live a life as long as hers to be happy forever. It was a selfless wish because it actually made them happy not her,even though it did. Sango was the chef and Miroku was the comedian they had to entertain the band. She was the hostess,Miroku and Inuyasha were waiters,and Sesshomaru was the bar tender. She as normal was the youngest in the family seeing as she was only 19 or looked it at least. There were many secret that she wanted to think about but with Miroku talking about her she glared.

"Well I think with Miss. Taisho sang quiet well and I'd like to ask if-"Miroku grinned as she laughed loudly.

"Shut up You hentai."Shippo snapped and Kagome rolled her eyes she giggled though as a very red headed Sango came out glaring at Miroku with her hand on her hips,her swollen belly holding there 3rd and 4th children.

"Houshi!"Sango growled and through a pan at his head. Miroku dodged it and it clanged loudly to the ground of the stage.

"Ha you missed!"Miroku said to his hormonal mate and was whacked in the face with a flip flop.

"Bulls eyes!"Kagome giggled and bolted to the back to get her jacket. Her shift was over and she had to go and take over watching the two little rascals Sango and Miroku named Mika and Shiro. Kagome hugged her brothers and her two best friends before putting her guitar into its white case and also picked up a large art case,she had her white jacket on and smiled to everyone before walking out into the Autumn sun..

Kagome walked and followed the park trail to get to her apartment. People didn't flinch when they she walked by quickly some stopped and stared. Kagome was a little new to town,She just moved her from Tokyo because of her mother not wanting her since she found out about her being a demon. Kagome sighed and whipped her eyes as a loud bang behind her. She froze as the shock waves hit her back and flooded her hair to in front of her. She turned and stared up at the masked creature infront of her. Even though she was over 500 years old she didn't like fighting and avoided it to with much practice. She looked at her art case and imagined her silver blade that layed silently in there. She new how to fight but she didn't even want to move at this moment.

"So you see me little girl!Ha I'll just eat you then!!"Kagome felt a growl flush from her thought. She dropped her concealment spell and her ears turned quickly into fuzzy black ears that face down on the side her head,(Think of Chii's from chobits)She gained a long black tail behind her and her pupils turned to sharp slits as well was her nails grew to claws. A crescent moon from on her forehead,the dark lavender contrasted her pale ivory skin. She snarled loudly and looked at the creature.

"Try to eat me and see what happens."She hated it when anyone thought just because she was small and feminine that she couldn't fight. Even though she didn't want to she charged her hand with her miko powers which glowed a dark pink it formed a bow and Kagome pulled back a arrow forming,she smirked fired her sacred arrow,it pierced the masked creature and cracked it into pierces and the thing screamed loudly. Kagome flattened her ears as it screamed and winced at the ringing that invaded her sensitive ears. God why did these demon like creatures have to die so loudly. She shook her head and her concealment spell slipped over her features again. She shivered a little feeling her ears disappear, and continued her walk home and she was bombarded by 2 very active toddlers with flaming red hair. Sango had been changed into a fire demon and Miroku a wind demon. So yeah,but the two little girls were a year apart and 45 and 46 though they looked like 5 and 6 year old's. They had there mothers somewhat tan skin and here fathers dark purple eyes. They looked like there mother but had slight features of there mother. Though with there concealment spell on you couldn't get they demonic features.

""Oh thank god Kagome."Kagome looked at a tired 16 year old Sota. Sota still spoke with her and helped out with the two rugrats but Kagome smiled at the baby he was holding. It was her daughter Chouko,she had mated a orange fox name Isuma and given birth to her little baby not even 10 yeas ago. Her daughter was 9 years old and looked like a 10 month old. Demon babies grow much slower until the age of about 14 then they will start growing at a faster pace till they reach the age of maturity.

Isuma died because of an attack,those beast or whatever they are,came after her because of the jewel in her that was still radiating a strong power,he took a blow to the heart when it should of hit her and killed her and Chouko. He died 2 weeks later of a painful infection that he could heal. Kagome would of went into a depression if it was for her little butterfly child,Chouko had a butterfly shaped birth mark on her shoulder that was showing very well in her little white dress that made her light tan skin glow and her dark orange hair brighter,her blue eyes shine brightly at the sight of her mother.

"Okaa Okaa!"Chouko cooed loudly as Kagome scooped her up in a hug nuzzling her cheek.  
"So how were they Sota?"

"Beside Mika and Shiro being little devils and Chouko being clingy everything was fine. How was college and work."

"It was good,you get home,you gotta catch the 7 o'clock train back to Tokyo." Kagome said and hugged her brother as he grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah I know Nee-Chan,I'll tell Okaa you still love her."Kagome nodded and smiled brightly. She still did love her mother and hoped they could have a some type of relationship after what happen.

"Alright bye Ototo-kun,Get going."Kagome said and smiled as he grunted when she kissed his cheek. He walked out of her apartment and Kagome dropped her concealment spell along with the the girls,their years pointed and pupils turned to thin slits. Fangs grew in there mouth and claws replaced other blunt nails. They smiled and went back to playing. Kagome smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead removing her concealment spell. Dark orange fox ears were on top her head and a dark orange tail swayed happily behind her. Kagome nuzzled her dark lavender crescent moon that rested on her forehead and sliced a small hole in the back of the dress to pull her tail through. Kagome smiled.

"So what do my little loves want for dinner?"Kagome smiled as the girls jumped up and yell hamburgers. She giggled and nodded,she set Chouko down only to have the little kit grab her tail and hang on snuggling into her warm fur.

"Alright Rukia what's the big idea!!"Ichigo snapped when Rukia punched his jaw.

"Your late!"

"Well we got a little side tracked. Ichigo had to go see some one he don't know sing."Renji grinned and Ichigo glared at him.

"Anyway,what's the big problem you were talking about?"

"Well,"Rukia gave him a suspicious look before continuing,"As you two know the soul society is looking for new captains,Kisuke and Yoruichi were brought back as the 3 and 9th captains but we have yet to find anyone that will replace the 5th captain,that's where you come in Ichigo. Captain commander wants you to become a captain but he only agreed to it if you watch a fugitive that we have in custody. Renji you are taking the position of his lieutenant if he completes his task."

"Alright what fugitive do I gotta watch."Ichigo asked. He was surprised and excited that Yamamoto wants him to be a captain,it was most likely because of him defeating Aizen. But he still was excited about it.

"You will be watching over Grimmjow Jaegerjaguez,since his imprisonment he has been doing well and also,Captain Kurotsuchi was able to turn him into a vizard. So you two will be working together and he will also become your third seat."

Ichigo stood there silently before looked at Rukia.

"So he had to live...in...my apartment."

"That would be the best thing to do Ichigo."Rukia said and gave a weak smile.

"His powers have been seal since his imprisonment,you wont have to worry about his cero or any of his other attacks,the only way he could get his powers back is to have them removed by Captain Commander Yamamoto.

"Oh,well whatever. Wheres the teme?"Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Ikaku!Yumichika!"Rukia called behind her and the two shimigami brought a hollow mask less Grimmjow out,he was dressed in black somewhat tight pants and a white muscle tank top. He had a duffel bag in his hands and a back pack on his back.

"Hell no!I ain't livin' with this Shimigami!Not in a million years."

"The feelings mutual ass,now come on I gotta get home."Ichigo snapped out,the ex arrancar grunted and Ichigo growled to himself,he was going to have to live with this idiot till he passed Yamamoto's test.

Thank you for finishing my first story and please review!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Kagome yawned feeling someone's tiny hands holding her ears. She heard a soft purring in her ear and rolled over grabbing her giggling Chouko. She was giggling loudly showing her tiny but sharp baby fangs.

"How did my little butterfly sleep."Her loud cooing let Kagome know of that she had slept through the night.

"Okaa Okaa num num!!"Kagome smiled and nodded standing up,she wore a sports bar and comfy black boy shorts that were low on her hips to allow her tail to lay comfortable.

"num num num!!!"Chouko cooed and Kagome smiled kissing her forehead. She set her daughter down and she crawled behind her in her little night gown outfit,it was pink with Mulan on it.

"Yes i know,you like you omelet every morning with bacon,your such a picky eater you know that."Kagome said and looked at the time,it was 7 and she didn't have any classes today. Maybe she and Chouko would go shopping.

"Yo morning Nee-Chan!"Shippo chirped loudly as he came in dressed in baggy skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

"Morning Shippo-toto,An omelet for you as well."Shippo nodded as well dropping his concealment revealing his tail,claws and pointed elf ears.

"Yes ma'am,you know once you get that culinary degree your gonna have to open a breakfast place,you make the best American food."Kagome laughed softly at what her brother said.

Shippo looked at Kagome's scared back body,she had so many little scars hat littered her body,the most significant were the five lines across her back and the one on her hip were the jewel had resided. During the final battle,when he was still young,Inuyasha was taken under the possession of Naraku and attacked Kagome,giving her pale starch white scars on her back. She hummed softly and Shippo noticed her ears twitching. Kagome by all means had much more strength then him,he may be the 2nd in line to the demon throne,but Kagome would be better at it. She was what every kingdom needed,a caring ruler with the strength to protected. She turned with the food and picked up his niece,Chouko giggled and clapped her hands as she sat in her high chair before digging in to her food.

Shippo looked at her sadly almost,she looked like Kagome and Isuma. He missed the older fox that Kagome feel in love with. He died though protecting his family. It was the most honorable way to go when it came to dieing.

"Eat up Toto-kun!I'm going to get dressed okay. Make sure Butterfly eats all her food."Kagome said kissing his and his nieces cheek. Butterfly...he smiled and chuckled a little,That's what Isuma nicknamed her after naming her Chouko. Kagome he could tell was only acting like this for her daughter inside she was crying and Kagome somehow need someone to help her move on her new that for a fact,but she felt that is she thought if she began seeing someone,she would be betraying Isuma.

Ichigo grunted as he took another rude person's order. He worked at a layed back restaurant that was brightly painted white and he also wore a white uniform. It was right in the mall in town and he got payed good to only be a waiter.

"Oi Ichigo-baka,why the hell again am I working here!?"Grimmjow snapped at him holding the rectangle shaped tube that carried dirty dishes,ha he got put on bus boy duty.

"So I an watch your annoying ass. Now go clean up table ten and twelve."Ichigo smirked hearing the vizard grumble.

"What do you think Chouko?Seem like a nice place to eat after all that shopping, ne?"Ichigo froze at the soft bell like voice. He turned and found Miss. Taisho as the comedian named her standing in the door way dressed in a black oversized t-shirt that had kiss written in white English cursive,she also wore a dark frayed skirt that showed off her long pale legs,black and white converse covered her feet as she smiled down at a little curly orange haired baby that looked like he with bright blue eyes. She was giggling and clapping in a dark pink dress with frilly lace straps that her orange curls tickled lightly.

"I guess that's a yes."She said and smiled her own long curly black hair was held in a large messy bun showing her slim neck that had a little tattoo on the base on it,it read Chouko,why would she have the babies name on her neck unless...it was her kid!

"Hey Kurosaki!I'm not paying you to stare at the customers go take her order you baka!"Ichigo tensed up hearing his boss,Takashi yell at him,he rolled his eyes before walking over to her table where she was sitting with Chouko in a high chair. The little baby was chewing on a little teething rattle and Miss. Taisho was looking at the menu.

"How can you I help you Miss. Taisho. He tensed again,dammit he slipped using her name. She blinked up at him before tilting her head.

"Have I meet you?"

"Huh No...I was at your restaurant yesterday. I heard that guy say your name."Ichigo scratched his cheek and she nodded and her heads widen.

"I remember you,your the carrot top that was standing in the door way with that tattooed guy,just call me Kagome."

"Well uh Kagome what can i get you."

"Well the oden sounds good,and Chouko wants.."Kagome paused for a second and Chouko clapped her hands together and giggled.

"Wice woll!Wice woll."Ichigo looked at the little girl and blinked,did that baby just talk.

"And Chouko will have the rice rolls and grilled fish. Could you have the fish cut up into little pieces please."

"Sure,anything to drink."

"I'll have green tea please."

"Alright be back with your tea in a minute."Ichigo said and walked away,she actually was prettier up close. He walked back and put the order sheet onto the chefs clips. He quickly made the tea and carried it back to her. She smiled and thanked him as it was set down. A tiny hand tugged his shirt and he knelt down,the little girl tilted her head like her mother and giggled before tugging on Ichigo hair and pointing to hers.

"Ame,Ame!!"She giggled and clapped.

"She said same,she's good at noticing colors,sorry for her tugging on your hair."

"It alright,she cute anyway."Ichigo said patting her head and she giggled,"How old is she?"

"10 months,she my little butterfly."Kagome said fondly and took a sip of her tea.

"Hey,baka. Quiet flirting with the chick and get back to work!I ain't pickin up you slack."Grimmjow snapped at him smacking the back of his head.

"Mean man,mean man."Chouko said her little face set in a frown.

"Could you refrain from yelling in front of my daughter please and thank you Blue-San."Kagome snapped out and looked at Chouko before winking. The little girl giggled and waved to Ichigo.

"Ba ba Owange!!"She giggled and Ichigo shook his head he had a weak spot for kids he could say that much. He walked around getting order and turned hearing orders being shouted out. He went and grabbed them.

"Yo!Grimmjow,give me a hand."Grimmjow frowned and glared at him before grabbing the extra tray,"That goes to table 13 and be nice would ya. It has kids at the table."Ichigo snapped out,he was not going to loose his job for his 'cousin' being an ass.

"Yeah whatever Kurosaki."Ichigo rolled his eyes and took the food to the table and he was greeted by a orange hair man from yesterday. He felt a little of something seeing him hold a bouncing Chouko on his lap. She had the same shade orange hair as his."Alright,here's your oden and Chouko's rice and fish. Can I get you anything sir?"

"Water."he said sharply and Kagome seemed to of kicked him in the leg since he helped and gave her a glare.

"Water,please. Happy now Onee-chan. You know you kick like a soccer player,You need to quiet hanging around Sota-nii."

"Ha ha funny Shippo." She said and thanked him again. He walked away and continued his work,he didn't even notice when they left and he walked back over to the table and found the money to the exact change sitting on the table,he looked out the window to find her walking way her brother Shippo. He shrugged and took his tip as well. He yawned once his shifted ended. Grimmjow was grumbling and Ichigo was about to explode. This was going to be a long process.

Kagome walked quietly down the park trail,Shippo watched Chouko for her so she could clear her mind a little,even though it kept flooding back to the sight of Isuma falling to his knee's with a whole going through his chest. She remember how he just stared at her before smiling and then he mumbled thank god you and Chouko are alive my love. Then he feel over a content smile on his face. Kagome felt like crying as she sat on the fountains edge. She sob a bit into her hand and stifled her cry's that threaten to break out. She felt like she was breaking from the inside out. She didn't dare cry in front of Chouko because of what happened.

She missed Isuma,his sparking gray-silver eyes,shaggy spiked orange hair,tall protective body that would wrap her in such a warm hug she would often fall asleep when he was holding her. She whipped her eyes and sighed but clenched her knee's to her chest as she sank to the ground. She remembered the first time she met Isuma and the long encounter they had.

(Flash back)

Kagome smiled a little as Shippo ran around playing with Kilala. She was sitting with up in a tree branch. It was three weeks after the defeat of Naraku and the jewel was safely back in her body. Inuyasha was out looking for Kikyo,Sango and Miroku were out somewhere doing stuff she didn't want to know and Sesshomaru was back at the palace. Shippo want to come out to the forest to play in the field for awhile and Kagome couldn't resist her little brother with his large green eyes begging to have fun. She giggled as Shippo tripped over Kilala and the little fire neko jump around playfully. She jumped down and layed in out in the sun,she loved to sun bath. It was relaxing really,she sighed contently and stretched out.

Her nap was peaceful for a few moments if that when Shippo squealed loudly. She jumped up to protect her Ototo. She snatch her Ototo away from the orange haired man and raised a brow at the orange ears that twitched on his head. He was lean she could tell by his sleeveless black haori that was tucked neatly into black hakamas and held closed by a dark silvery sash tied around his waist. She frowned and back up,she didn't have her weapons with her and she was still in training to use her natural powers and this was probably why Sesshomaru said not to leave the palace grounds.

"Well aren't we a fast one,little vixen."Kagome snarled and her black ears flattened to her head. She hated being called out for how tiny she was,so what if she was only 5 foot her fault all the freaking demons were taller then her. This demon was showing a huge yoki

"I'm not going to hurt you."His playful attitude changed seeing that she was uncomfortable.

"How do I know that,you just attacked my Ototo."Kagome growled out and the black tail behind her thrashed harshly. Kilala was behind Kagome hissing loudly in her transformed body. Kagome didn't now what to do at that moment,she knew she was fast but she was still young in the demon world,only being 134 was like still being a child and this demon in front of her felt full grown. His aura was old but not as old as Sesshomaru,it was close to Inuyasha's give or take a few years. Shippo climbed onto Kagome's back and hid under her dark curls.

"Yeah you big baka-head!!!"Shippo squeaked out,he was going through some maturing and his voice crack when he was nervous or extremely scared.

"You got some fire to huh kit?"Kagome snarled,he had no permission to speak to her ototo. Kagome thought this demon was being and idiot. Was he just not paying attention to the lavender moon on her forehead and the dark blue on on Shippo's. Then she remember because of there bangs which hung over there foreheads it blocked the crescent moons.

"What I can't talk to him?"The orange fox said and Kagome put Shippo down. The orange fox appeared behind her,a growl vibrating into her and she went ridged,Kagome went to swing at him but he caught her open hands,her claws extended.

"Feisty aren't we?"Kagome yelped as he pulled her close to him,she felt completely engulfed by his tall body. He was standing at 6'4 6'5 maybe dwarfing her by more then a foot. She thrashed and kicked up, effectively knocking his feet out from under him,but it made the two fall backwards with him landing on top her. She snarled but stopped seeing him above her,her was straddling her waist and had his hands on either side of her head,his shaggy orange hair creating a vale around her. His eyes locked with hers and she blush finally gaining her shyness back and the anger she felt diminished. His eyes scanned her face and landed on the dark lavender moon on her face. His scent went from anger and excitement to surprise.

"I didn't know the west had a hime."He said and Kagome felt a rush of air as he was thrown away from her and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood in front of her. Shippo scampered over and hugged her.

"Then you will stay away from my Imoto,fox."Kagome looked up at her brother and then looked at the guard that had his spear to the orange foxes throat. Kagome blinked at sat up,why did she feel unhappy that he was off of her,it almost felt right when he was holding her know that he was like that. She dusted her white hakamas and fixed her white short sleeve haori off. Her red and yellow sash slipped a little and she tightened it before she looked at her anikis,Inuyasha had his ears flat to his head and Sesshomaru had anger flickering in his eyes.

"Aniki-kun Inuyasha-nii,stop please,he didn't know I was the hime."

"All demons should know who you are,Kagome,you have the western mark."Inuyasha said his eyes never leaving the fox. Kagome rubbed her forehead,the thing she hated the most was when people don't look at her when they talk.

"Inu-baka!"She snarled out,her tail fluffing,He tensed up and she smirked lightly,"Sit!!"

"Gah!!"

"Sesshomaru-baka!!"She said. He turned and she gave him the look to let him know she was annoyed.

His eyebrow gave a questioning twitch and she matched his eyebrow twich.

"Tetsuma,withdraw your weapon."Kagome stated to the golden dog demon stood his ground. Kagome could sense the jealousy rolling of the golden dog and she sighed,her body guard had a thing for her shi knew that but he needs to learn when to put it away.

"Tetsuma,I said withdraw your weapon!!"Kagome snapped out,he was ignoring her,another thing that she hated.

"Tetsuma ,if I have to repeat one more time to withdrawal your weapon I;m going to singe your but to oblivious."Kagome snapped out again.

"Why so this lowly filth can lay another hand on your person. I think not,he's going to die."

"You have no day in who touches me and who does not,you are my body guard and one of my aniki's soldiers,so get that threw you thick head and stop acting like your my over protective mate cuz' your not!"She huffed,the stupid idiot always acted like this,even at the balls that Sesshomaru has to try to get Inuyasha a mate the stupid golden acts like he's her mate.

"Well I guess the lady has spoken. Now get that damned thing outta my face before I use it on yours." Kagome looked at the orange fox and then to her brothers. They looked at her,and Inuyasha growled.

"Hell no!"

"You get till were out hearing range,once were that far you follow."Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded and waited till they were out of sight to turn to the orange fox who bowed.

"Isuma at your service Milady."Kagome tried to hold in a giggle,but he kind of looked like a orange haired extremely tall dwarf. Kinda dopey looking but still very handsome. She shook her head alittle,why was she acting like a love struck high school girl.

"Well Isuma,why don't you tell me why you decided to charge in on one my relaxing time with my ototo?"

"That is a very good question milady."He said standing,and appeared next to her in lightning speed, "I simply had to come and see what lovely creature was filling my senses with the sweet sent of lavender and honey."

Kagome's face lite up like a fire in a forest,she didn't realy now what to say at that complement,it was charming though,very charming and she had to admit that she was getting hooked.

"Well,I can say your quite the charmer."Kagome said and felt her brothers yoki wash over her.

"Well I have to make my leave,But it was a pleasant to talk with you."Kagome said and went to leave but he was in front of her again and she frowned. He smirked and bent down to her level. Kagome was hit with his intoxicating scent,charred wood and mint.

"i can tell you don't like acting proper,you only do it to fit in with your aniki's and ototo. Believe me I know how that feels,my little vixen."Kagome felt her herself fluster even more at that,but she bristled when he pecked her lips lightly and disappeared in,leaving her with the silver crescent moon that had the points facing up that was stitched into the black fabric.

(End of Flashback)

Kagome remember how mad she was when she found out he was the heir to the southern throne,she had cursed him to the deepest part of hell,until he had Sesshomaru declare he was courting her. It angered her that Sesshomaru had agreed to it without her consent. Though over the time of 3 years,and much of Isuma sucking up to her,she fell for him,she feel so hard and Kagome was greatful Sesshoamru agreed or she might not of ended up with Isuma,but he wouldn't of died either. Kagome sighed,she need to get home to let Shippo get home,he had school and she was wallowing in her well hidden depression.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here's my 3rd chapter and I'm going to make it longer maybe 8 or 9 pages instead of my normal 6 pages..

Disclaim:I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

So here it is enjoy!

Chapter 3..

Ichigo sighed as he collapsed comfortably on his dark red bed. Grimmjow was in the third room at the end of the hall,thank god,but the little teal girl that ran into his room dive bombed him,knocking the wind out of him even with him laying on the bed.

"Ichi-tou!"Nel squealed happily as she jump up and down on his bed.

The soul society was going to actually kill her for her even being associated with Aizen,but he made a quick and not well thought out deal,he asked if Nel could be turned into a vizard like himself ,which actually ended up her just having Shimigami powers,she wasn't a vizard at all. So seeing as she was stuck in her little girl form he adopted her...kind of. She just gained his last name and the adoption agency instead of placing him as her older brother put father. So yeah he had a kid that looked like a 5 year old. The red mark across her nose,when people asked he just said it was a port wine stain,her scar wasn't even there anymore thanks to Mayuri. The freaky captain put a little bit of a weird brown goop on it and it just vanished. She had the room next to him,it was completely decked out in blue and greens, he had to put flowers all over the walls, Nel said if he didn't she was going to pour a bottle of ink on his floor,get her feet all inky and put them on the wall,he didn't want the apartment he was paying for ruined so he spent 5 annoying hours putting white flowers all over her blue walls and making sure everything was to her perfection seeing as she held the ink over his well kept tan carpet.

"Hey,Nel. Did you have fun at Gramp's house."He asked as he finally caught his breather,she nodded her growing teal hair bouncing wildly.

"Yep,Hakubo Yuzu took me shopping!"Ichigo inwardly groaned the little girl had to much toys,she however did like that barb dolls or whatever you call those ugly plastic dolls.

"Ojii-kun he play dolls with me all day and Hakubo Karin showed me how to play soccer!"She said and Ichigo almost forgot she could take a hollow easily with how childish she was acting. He nodded and heard Grimmjow storm down the hallway,good thing he was on the first floor or his land lady would of kicked him out for sure.

"Grimmjow,what the hells wrong now."Ichigo walked out with Nel hanging onto his leg,planting her self on his foot for a seat.

"Stupid T.V in the room's not working!Could you of bought a cheaper TV?"Grimmjow snapped at him and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Actually yeah I could of,it was 5 inches and black and white. You'd need an antenna ."Ichigo snapped back and glared sharply at Grimmjow when he went to yell something. With the neighbors being so close,Grimmjow learned quickly to keep quiet.

"Ichi-tou?Whats for dinner?"Nel asked her large honey colored eyes looking up at him. Ichigo scratched his head,he really hadn't thought about what they were going to have for dinner.

"Well,how about we go out to that ramen stand near the mall. So why-."Ichigo said and before he could even finish with his last sentence Nel was running to her room. He blinked and looked at Grimmjow.

"You wanna come?"Ichigo asked as he went to pull his shoes on,he didn't car if he was still dressed in his work clothes,but he did untuck his shirt.

"You startin' to like me Kurosaki."Grimmjow grinned.

"I guess you could say your the annoying ass sibling I want to strangle."Ichigo shrugged and Grimmjow gave a loud laugh,he wasn't that bad...okay yeah he was. Ichigo groaned,the freak still had that evil laugh that bugged him to death. Ichigo once again had the wind knocked out of him as Nel tackled him to the ground in her favorite green dress,it was like the hooded outfit she wore in Hueco Mundo.

"Ichi-tou!Can we go to this really cool restaurant that Ojii-kun took me to!There's a really nice lady there that gave me free Ice cream!"Nel said and Ichigo shrugged.

"Sure why not,do you remember how to get there?"Ichigo asked lifting her up and on his shoulders,her white sandals near his collar bone.

"Yep,go!"She said pointing forward. Grimmjow followed behind and was unusually quiet. He wasn't complaining though and let Nel lead him nodding and answering question she had,she was in preschool half the day so she had to tell him all about her friends and how there had weird hair like her to. Bright fire truck red.

"So Nel,"Grimmjow began,"Having fun in your brat body."

"Grimmjow,"Ichigo warned his gaze sharp,"leave Nel alone."

"Fine."Grimmjow snapped back and crossed his arms,Ichigo hated having to act that Grimmjow was his cousin on his dads side.

"Were here!Go in there!:Nel said turning his head to a restaurant he knew all to well. It's the one Kagome worked at,why did it seem he kept running into her. Not that he minded,she somehow made him feel easily calm and relaxed.

"Come on Tou-kun!"Nel said bouncing on his shoulders. He walked in an ducked and was met by a surprised blue eyed girl. She smiled brightly at them and Ichigo looked at her outfit,she was in black skinny jeans,they were torn on the knee's,a black camisole under ad somewhat see through flowing baby doll tank top that had a black smiley face on it. She wore black strap sandals that made her tiny feet look tinier.

"Alright,here's your table..well hello little Nel."Kagome said and knelt down to Nel who sat at the end of the booth.

"Hi Kagome-chan!Your still looking very pretty,but you changed."

"Well my big mean aniki let me go home and take a nap,the meanies makin' me work a double shift." Kagome sighed and looked at Ichigo.

"Never thought you'd have a imoto."Nel started giggling loudly.

"Tou-kun isn't my aniki!He's my tou-kun."Kagome looked at Ichigo with surprise then smiled brightly.

"Well then,I guess I'll have your server here in a few moments,seeing as my mean aniki is making me sing again."

"Stop complaining Kagome,you know full well you get a little more money when you sing."Kagome stood up sharply at her well dressed brother,his long silvery hair was pulled into a simple braid. His black dress slacks matched his creamy white dress shirt. Ichigo felt like Kagome should be somewhere expensive with the odd tattoo's on her brother's face. The crescent moon and magenta strips were odd but every intimidating.

"Oh you stop to then,Fluffy."Kagome grinned and she pranced away after sticking her tongue out at her brother. The silver haired man looked upset but had a very soft look in his eyes,he must care deeply for Kagome if he would let her get away calling him an embarrassing nickname like Fluffy.

"I'm Inuyasha your server. What can I get you guys to drink?"Another silver haired man said,his long hair was pulled into a low pony tail.

"Lemonade!"Nel cheered and Inuyasha smiled a little,nodding.

"I'll have a soda,doesn't matter what kind."Ichigo said as Nel played with his fingers,she often did that when she was nervous.

"Coffee,black."Grimmjow said shortly and Inuyasha looked like he was about to growl when his lip curled back but Shippo wrapped a bare arm around his neck and grinned.

"Come on Nii-baka,gotta tune that base of yours for the little song Kag-nee made."Shippo gave Grimmjow a look that said he just saved his head.

"Get off you little shrimp!"

"Make me dog-breathe!"Shippo said and grinned.

"Believe me I will you inconsiderate little ba-"Kagome clanged there to heads together and shook her own head.

"How about both of you shut up and not swear in front of little kids,god I feel sorry for your wives."

"What's that supposed to mean!"Inuyasha snapped at Kagome and she looked scary as hell as she smiled sweetly and took the tray she was holding and whacked Inuyasha over the head with it.

"It means grow up,Inu-baka!"Kagome said and smiled at Nel.

"Member Nel,if you ever get brothers,never let the walk all over you,isn't that right Shippo?"

"Yep you got it,listen to Kagome!She always right!"Shippo nodded frantic as Kagome held the tray. She stepped over Inuyasha and walked passed a bright red head that was pregnant and the two grinned at each other,the red head winked.

"Talk about a scary chick."Grimmjow grumbled,he'd seen his share of scary women,Halibel for a example was a very scary women and she was put in Kenpachi's division for a reason.

"She's gonna take that as a complement."Inuyasha said standing up holding his newly forming bruise.

"God talk about a left hook."Inuyasha said walking away,rubbing his head. Nel talked away until the pregnant women walked by carrying a little plate of glasses.

"Well hello Nel."She said and Nel tilted her head and smiled brightly.

"Ms. Chioshi!"Nel smiled brightly and Ichigo raised a brow.

"Oh Tou-kun this is Shiro-chan and Mika-chan's Okaa. Ms. Chioshi this is my Otou."

"Nice to meet you,your daughters a sweet heart!"

"Sango!Love!"The comedian said and took the tray from her,"you shouldn't be carrying a tray not while your-"The red head frowned deeply and took the plates.

"I'm perfectly fine,Houshi. "She snapped and winked at Nel who smiled brightly. Inuyasha dropped off there drinks and asked if they were ready to order there dinner.

"Uh...I'll have the sushi and dumplings."Ichigo said.

"I'll have the steak."Grimmjow said.

"Ramen,beef please!"Nel said brightly and smiled as Kagome walked by spinning on her heels to avoid running into her brother.

"Kagome!"Nel giggled as Kagome walked onto the stage her black sparkly guitar hooked up to an amp. She smiled and winked

"Alright before I start,I'd like to say this is a little more...up beat then my normal stuff. So please enjoy."She said and she smiled brightly as she placed the strings with the silvery pick at her finger tips.

_Here's to the ones(to the ones) that don't give up!_

_Here's to the ones(To the ones) that don't give up!_

_Here's to the ones(to the ones) that don't give up._

She grinned wide and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

_Get your hands up!_

_We are fire inside_

_We are lipstick and cleats_

_We are playing playing for keeps_

She was grinning still and her body was seeming to sway with a grace that almost looked inhuman to Ichigo,Nel however was looking at her with awe and something Ichigo would of thought as longing. Is Nel long to have a mother? 

_We are girls with skinned knee's_

_We are concrete and grace_

_We are not what you think_

_Can't keep us in our place_  
_  
Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars_

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_

_You'll never let then say_

"_You'll never get that far"_

She stepped back and played her music quickly her hands flying across the keys.

"_Never get that far"_

_We are fire inside_

_We are an army asleep_

_We are a people awaking to follow their dreams_

_We don't have time for your games_

_We have our own goals to score_

_There are trophies to win_

_Instead of being one of yours_

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars_

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_

"_You'll never get that far"_

"_Never get that far"_

_Here's to the ones that don't give up_

_Here's to the ones that don't give up_

_Here's to the ones that don't give up_

_This is your anthem!_

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars_

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_

_You'll never let then say_

"_You'll never get that far"_

"_Never get that far"_

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars_

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_

_You'll never let then say_

"_You'll never get that far"_

"_Never get that far"_

The restaurant erupted in clapping,Kagome bowed and winked before walking off stage and taking a her little orange haired baby and nuzzling her cheek,the baby giggled and clapped loudly as her mother set her attention on her. Nel blinked at the baby.

"Tou-kun can I go see Kagome-chan and her baby."

"Go ahead."Ichigo send finishing his sushi that was on his chop stick. Nel smiled brightly and hugged him before running up to her,the baby gained a little curious face before gigging and clapping again. Kagome smiled and she sat with Nel at a table with little Chouko bouncing on her knee. Kagome never seemed to get tired of talking with Nel,until she looked down at Chouko who was curled up in her arms sleeping and smiled for giving Nel a smile and talking her hand walking her over to Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"It was nice talking with you Nel,how about you come by the restaurant this weekend and you Mika and Shiro all can play. If that's okay with your Otou."KAgome said and Nel have him wide watery puppy eyes.

"Please!Pretty please!"She said and pouted her bottom lip out. Ichigo shrugged.

"Don't see why not."Nel cheered quietly in mind of Chouko,Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes. S He stood silently walking out but a lanky man walked in,he had dark hair and brown eyes,dressed in jeans and a polo,your typical school prep boy.

"kagome!Why haven't you been retuning my calls!"Kagome jumped and jostled Chouko,the little baby whined and blinked her tired eyes open,they watered and she started to whine again.

"Shh,hush my little butterfly,I'm here."Kagome mumbled rocking her little orange haired the baby was sleeping again,she looked at Grimmjow and handed the baby to Sango as she walked up behind her,a deep glare set in her honey brown eyes.

"Why are you here Hojo?"Kagome snapped out quietly.

"You weren't returning my calls!I thought something happened to you,you're always so sick."He said and went to grab Kagome's arm but she shifted back.

"Was,Hojo,Now why are you here?"

"You need to come back to Tokyo. Eri said the people your hanging around with aren't the right look since you moved you've had a kid. Your to young for this."He had a grip on her arm this time and she yanked back again.

He had talked about _her_ _baby_ like she was something to be ashamed of.

"Don't you dare come in here talking about my child Hojo!"Kagome's voice rose and Chouko woke automatically sensing her mothers distress."Chouko is my and my husbands child,she is nothing that I'm to _young_ to take care of,she is my baby girl and that's what she will be till the day I die."

"Look what this place has done to you..your some tramp know,lemme guess,that orange haired freak is her father and that's his deformed child."Kagome's body went ridged.

"I am no tramp you ignorant fool!My husband died protecting my and our child. Ichigo is not my child's Otou."Kagome was a the verge of tears,"You have no right to talk about Nel either,she is the sweetest little girl anyone could meet,why would you ever say she's deformed?Her birth mark only adds to her personality."She gave a stubborn huff as black lines feel down her face. Her tears were making her eyeliner run.

"Don't you ever speak of anyone I care about like that you...you..you...fool."Her voice lowered and she turned before bumping into Sesshomaru and looked at him before he nodded and patted her turned and looked at Hojo before grabbing Chouko who twisted around and pointed a little chubby finer at Hojo and pushed her lips together,"Mean man,Okaa cwy."She said before hugging her mothers neck.

Kagome bent down to look at Nel who was hiding behind Ichigo's leg." Don't forget sweetie,come here this Saturday at 5 and I'll take you and the girls to the park to play kay?"

"Kay,promise,Kagome-chan."kagome smiled and walked out with Chouko clinging to her. Hojo stood with anger in his eyes.

Kagome ran as fast as she could in her human disguise,Chouko was hugging her neck and Kagome panted as she was in her house in seconds.

"Oh my little butterfly."Kagome said and dropped her concealment spell on her and Chouko.

"Lets get you to bed,"Kagome smiled tiredly and kissed her child's face,Chouko giggled a little and smiled brightly,her orange ears twitching.

"Sleep Okaa."Chouko said and Kagome smiled,nodding.

"Alright,but first lets both take a bath,Who does that sound."Kagome smiled and both went to the bathroom and Kagome filled the tube it was a large jacuzzi tube so her only filling it a little was comfortable for both her and Chouko,the little kit slashed happily as kagome washed her hair tail and ears along with her own. Both were clean after a little bit and Kagome smiled wrapping a towel around her self and Chouko. She dressed in a pair of Short shorts and tank top,Chouko was dressed in her diaper and t-shirt. Kagome layed down and the two snuggled together,KAgome laying protectively next to her little purring baby. She drifted to sleep with a tear falling down her face,Isuma flashing in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here's my 4th chapter and I'm happy to hear all of your reviews,there all really helpful,if anyone has any suggestion for anything in my story please review.

I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach,I do however own sweet little Chouko!

Chapter 4.

After the little run in with Hojo,Kagome's been a little more on the snippy side,she keep her smiling facade on though hoping to not worry anyone. She was sitting in her living room with Chouko playing,in a few weeks Chouko will be 10 and she'll started aging a little more. Kagome gave a weak smile as Chouko rolled around in her natural form. Kagome smiled and stretched her body,her tails swayed all three as he black hair seemed to blend with them. Kagome walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a bottle of water. Once she was back in the living room,she froze a strong aura washing over her that it mad her tails fluff and her hair frizz.

Sango burst in and had the two little girls with her,she was in her natural form as well,her cat eyes,fangs and claws made her look deathly lethal ,"Kagome,you need to go help the guys. Those same things that killed Isuma,there after them."She nodded and used her infamous speed to change into clothe more right for fighting. It was her kimono,the one she fought in so many time. Her fan was in her hand. She was able to change it's size to her liking in a fight,she was also able to channel her

powers through it. Her silver blade was on her back in a white sheath,she placed a spell over her so humans couldn't see your.

She felt after kissing there cheeks and she ran,she was going fast enough to were not even a well trained fighter could see her,she skid to a stop her black slipper covered feet kicked up dust and she launched herself into the air as she heard roars,large roars and Kagome felt a tingle of remembrance Isuma's limp body flashed in her mind. She landed in a crouch protecting Shippo,the creature was alarmed as she snarled at him,her eyes sharp and her ears flat to her head,the tails behind her swayed widely.

She saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting there own creature and Kagome felt Shippo stir under her a little but stayed quiet. Kagome looked up at the creature and she felt a snarl rip through her chest. This is the beast that killed her Isuma,this is the creature that took her love from her.

"So you do remember me. I'm grateful."it hissed and Kagome bristled,her eyes bleeding a dark red,she needed to keep control.

"How could I forget the hideous face of the man that killed my mate and love."She said standing up and snapping her fan open to fan herself,she needed to stay calm,it was the only way she was going to final know Isuma's soul was resting in complete peace.

"Such hateful words for a lovely girl."

"Lovey as I maybe your going to die by my hands the same why you took my love from me."KAgome snarled out,snapping her fan shut and snapped it like a whip,a blue rope appeared it did look like a whip,but then again it was to graceful,like a ribbon. She engaged the thing in a deathly battle and she didn't notice that fighters in black arrived.

Ichigo was running with Nel on his shoulder and Orihime,Rukia,Renji and Grimmjow running with him. Yamamoto gave Grimmjow 4 hours of his powers and only half,so he was fighting at a low reiatsu level.

Hollows were reported to be in the area and also other high reiatsu levels were detected and they were high,way high. They finally came upon the seen and found seven creatures fighting,three were adjuchas and the other 4 were odd looking creatures.

One that looked oddly familiar was a tall silver haired with odd crescent moon and stripes tattoo on his face,he had a large knight like sword that was thinner at the hilt and wider toward the triangle tip. He was handling the large adjucha with little trouble but he did seem to be more sluggish then his body type should be.

The second person,or up creature has white hair and snowy dogs ears,he had a crescent like the other one but his was a dark blue,he was swinging a large sword around that looked bigger then his Zangetsu on his back.

The orange haired man laying on the ground was out cold,his semi long hair was loose and messed up and blood was trickling down the corner of his mouth,He looked kinda familiar but the orange tail and dark blue crescent moon on his head were odd along with his pointed ears.

The last one was a girl,she had three tails swaying viciously behind her,they were coal black,as dark a night. Her hair was the same black and reached her knee's,She was standing to were he could see the side of her face,it kinda looked like kagome if you minus the snarling look on her face,the fangs and black fuzzy ears that were flat against her head as she held a glowing whip. Her blue gaze was hard,angered and intense. She was dressed in a short kimono that just made her more deadly looking then the other two that were fighting,It was soild black,with long sleeve that covered her hands,it faded to an icy blue on her chest,the end of her sleeves and the end of the kimono,white flowers decorated the kimono and the blue obi around her waist was the same icy blue.

She jumped up with amazing speed and snapped the whip around the adjucha,it screamed as her reiatsu burned its skin. It slapped her away like a fly,she was on the ground and he almost yelled for her to get up,bu refrained as she was up again,she snapped the whip and it disappeared she flipped it open and it grew in size reaching at least four and a half feet long,she was different then the others that were fighting,she had pain and agony in her eyes along with tears that seemed to not fall as the welled up.

"So you man that little fan of yours grow,it didn't work as a whip and it wont work as a fan,little fox."The Hollow taunted as the fox girl growled before umping up and slashing the fan down,it mad blue energy blades fly to the hollow cutting and slicing,blood falling to the ground,blades returned to the fan and stuck out at each piece of metal or wood or whatever the fan had sticking out,She snapped it to the left in a swift motion,the blood slapping to the ground.

"Didn't work huh monster?"She said sharply her voice filled with venom.

"How does it feel little fix,to see how my claws went right through your beloved mate's chest."The hollow still taunted.

"Don't you speak of my beloved you ignorant bastard!"She snapped out and disappeared in a streak of black and blue,the head of the creature feel and a soft pink glow engulfed the hollow,it dissolved in a shimmer of glowing sparks,She stood behind up and snapped the fan shut,"I am not a fox you idiotic,I am a inu-kitsune hybrid get it right."She snapped before falling to her knee's in shaking sobs. The other to hollows were killed but didn't dissolve in shimmers but turned to dust and blew away in the wind. The girl's sobs filled the air as she cried,Ichigo felt her sobs shake his body.

"Orihime,could you go check the guy laying on the floor,Nel go see if the lady over there is okay,Renji,Rukia,Grimmjow you guys come with me."Ichigo said and moved forward as Orihime knelt down next to the orange haired man.

"Hey what the hell is she doing to our brother!"The dog eared one yelled in anger as Orihime started to work on him.

"She's healing him. Know how are you four and why are you here."Ichigo asked,he wasn't rude,no these guys were to strong,he'd like to keep his head on his shoulders.

"I'm the one you should be speaking to."The Tall silver haired man moved forward,"I'm the alpha of this pack."

"Why don't we go to a better place then here,a friend of ours will be able to have beds for you brother and um.."Renji stopped think of what to say for the weeping girl.

"Our little sister."He said and walked past Ichigo with a set look as he walked over to the girl,she didn't look up as he knelt in front of her. He made a deep rumbling purr like growl that made her shake her head and yip back with squeaks and whines.

"What the hell-"Grimmjow said and the white haired man frowned.

"There speaking in our native language,only a few of us older demon's now how to speak it."He spoke and sheathed the large sword,it hummed as it when in.

"Demon?"Rukia asked and the dog ears man turned his golden gaze to them.

"Yes,demons,our sister is more logically called a demoness"He spoke as she let growl out at the apha and stood.

"You speak of me like I'm a weakling Aniki,why?I have not been call such since my training began in the feudal era. You know I am an equal match to you when it comes to fighting."She was bristled and snapped it all out.

"You are crying over something that happened 10 years ago, are being weak by showing such emotions in front of strangers that could kill us,you or even-"

"Shut up!"She growled out,"You speak like a child!Showing emotions is the strongest thing alive dear Aniki,showing them means you strong enough to care,I thought I beat that into your head hundreds of years ago you ignorant old dog!"She snapped and her face twisted in pain as she held her side a little.

"Imoto-chan!"The man said and rushed over to her,she was holding her side,or her ribs.

"I broke a few ribs when that fool flung me away."She said and closed her icy eyes,"I think I'm going to sleep a little,carry me home In-"She didn't finish the sentence as she past out,her head laying limply on the mans shoulder.

"You said there's a place we can go to talk,show us know."The man said and Ichigo nodded and started off in the direction of Urahara's place,it was still here and open for them anytime they needed it.

With the two injured demons resting calmly they all began to explain. Ichigo was first to ask questions but he was cut of by the eldest demon.

"We told you what we are,know tell us why yours souls aren't in your body."

"Shimigami,I am Renji Abari,lieutenant of the sixth division."

"Rukia Kuchiki,unranked Shimigami of the thirteenth division.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,soon to be fifth lieutenant."

"Ichigo Kurosaki,soon to be fifth captain."

"Orihime Inoue,I'm just a human that has healing abilities." 

"Sado Yasutora,everyone calls me Chad,I have hollow abilities."

"I'm Nel Kurosaki!I'm a shimigami like Tou-kun."She said and smiled a little her lime green wrapped zanpakuto was on her back and easily taller then her short body.

"Alright,I amuse you don't know who were are,so we will inter-"he spoke as the shouji screen opened and the girl stumbled out her hair was a mess and she had a glowing hand to her side. She opened her eyes and Nel gasped and the girl lifted her gaze,the lavender crescent moon on her forehead was noticeable now that her bags were moved slightly. The both held each others gaze before they said each others name,one in question and the other surprise.

"Kagome!"

"Nel?"Kagome looked at Ichigo and then around the room.

"What on earth is going on Sesshomaru?"She asked and then back to everyone else. She let her hand fall and to her side and her face went to a uncomfortable blank look.

"Well,to start,you know your manners use them,second of all were just found out that this Ichigo man you have met several times is a shimigami along with his daughter and comrades."

"Oh,well that's surprising. I mean,I felt you,Nel and Grimmjow were all strong people,but I never thought you were all Shimigami's."

"I'm not,I'm just a human with the ability to heal."Orihime said and Kagome's ears twitched.

"Your a miko."She stated and her eyes were sharp,calculating,Ichigo found that her eyes were kind and wise beyond the years she looked.

"A miko?I'm not a shrine maiden."

"No,a miko,with spiritual powers,you are able to protect and heal your friends correct."Orihime nodded and Kagome's face lit up,she smiled a soft caring smile that made Orihime look like she was recognized someone or something.

"Do you eat meat?"That was an odd question,but she seemed eager to hear and Orihime blinked but nodded and Kagome had a confused type of frown on her face.

"Stop,the less meat you eat the stronger your powers will become and the more connected you and those clips of yours with become as well."

"H-how did you know about my clips!"Orihime asked a little surprised. It made everyone turn their attention to her.

"There giving of a high aura,a very high strong aura that is very close to you."kagome said and placed her hand on Orihime's heart,"That is very close to your high aura."

"What's an aura?"Nel asked.

"An aura is a persons life force,they are all different and you have to be trained to see them,it's a very small dim glow that surrounds a person,but if its strong enough it glows brightly,so beautiful and powerful it makes even the strongest demon cower in fear."She spoke with a kind,even tone."If your power is strong enough you can light even the darkest night and fill it with a glow so whimsical is makes your heart flutter." She said and smiled.

"Kagome-sama,you speak of this as you are a miko."Renji said and Kagome looked at him and winked at Nel.

"I am,I am a miko,I am a very different type of miko though."Kagome said and stood,"I'm a Kuro Miko,A tainted Miko,Because of the demon blood that I have,by powers turned black,but I am still pure because of my heart. My brothers call me over trusting but I trust my instincts,plus,my instincts are always right,got be through 4 years of demon fighting and I was only learning of my powers then."She nodded to herself and the others,Inuyasha had a smug look on his face and leaned back on the wall behind,Sesshomaru however looked slightly angry.

They all sat in silence when Orihime bowed to Kagome."Can you please train me Kagome,please,the way your speaking,how you say I can get stronger,be able to protect my friends."She said and Kagome blinked and tapped her chin.

"I don't see why not,but you have to understand it will be hard,you need to first cut out as much meat as you can,only eat it once every two weeks."Kagome instructed."But while you do that,we could work on your summoning of our powers."

"I summon my Shun Shun Rikka."Kagome nodded a little,understanding the clips was what she spoke of.

"At least you know how to summon things it will make it easier for you to learn."Kagome said and stood,"Well Nel,I'd like to tell you something."

"Really what?"

"Kagome,don't you tell her."Sesshomaru warner her and Kagome smiled.

"You know how Mika and Shiro are my niece and nephew."Nel gave a nod,"How about I tell you,there fire and wind demons."

"Really?"

"Yup,two little devil's in the making."Kagome said looked at Sesshomaru with a little distaste.

"Know as I have a child at home and probably a pregnant mom and two twins to calm down I'll be leaving and tell Miroku not to cross my path for a few 100 years would you."She said sharply and closed her eyes,She left in a spiral of purple. The powers dark yet light at the same time.

"What is she?"Ichigo asked his eyes narrowed,something was off.

"A very power being,She wont admit it to many but she has a power many want,her ways can be twisted if someone has enough power to cloud her mind with darkness. When she spoke of her heart being pure,she spoke of how her heart is pure like a untainted miko,which her body and power is tainted by the blood of a dog and fox demon. She has to keep her powers balanced or one will take over and it wont be good."They left after Sesshomaru said that and it left them all wondering. How exactly were they supposed to report this to Yamamoto.

Kagome,walked tiredly into her home her spell dropping and Sango engulfed her in a tight hug. She smiled and Hugged Sango back,she was still like her older sister even if it was only by 3 years.

"God,Kagome!Don't you ever scare me like that,I felt you aura waver,what happened are you okay?"

"I'm fine,Don't worry Sango. Where are the girls?"

"Sleeping,oh Chouko was balling you just left and it scared her Kagome."KAgome automatically felt guilt wash over her and walked into the little room that belonged to her. It was the softest calming yellow,white carpets and a bamboo colored crib. Very relaxing for Chouko. Kagome leaned over the crib and smiled softly at the sleeping kit,"Oh..my sweet little butterfly,"Kagome said and kissed her forehead before going into the living room and falling onto the couch next to Sango.

(.Soul Society.)

"So your saying a family of demons are living in Kurakara."Ichigo nodded to Urahara,the captain still wore his green hat.

"Well,that's believable."Yoruichi said,she leaned forward a bit and uncrossed her arms,'Demons can live for centuries at a time,every powerful,but like us shimigami,they grow old in appearance."

"These one's were talkin' the feudal era,so what 500 years."Renji said and looked at Rukia who shrugged and turned to look at Urahara,"Is there anything specific about markings that Demons have."

"Some are because of the powers they have and others are because of there bloodline and royalty. Why,did these demons have markings.?"

"Yeah,there alpha,Sesshomaru,has a dark blue crescent moon and magenta strips,Inuyasha the second oldest,has a a dark blue moon as well,its the same with youngest,Shippo,his is dark blue,But Kagome the second youngest has a dark lavender moon."

"But there all crescent moons?"Urahara said and when they all nodded,he hummed softly to himself as if he knew what the marks meant.

"...I'd say those four are western royalty. This Sesshomaru,if I"m correct. Ruled over the western lands for a little over 550 years so he to be over 1500 years old,"Yoruichi said interrupting Urahara,she had leaned back once again and was giving a very passive look to everyone.

"If there royalty,why are they only living by running a restaurant?"Rukia asked and Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Just cuz' there royal don't mean they gotta live in a big palace."He said surprising Ichigo at how relaxed he sounded.

"Well, you never know,they might live in a old home or something with servants or something."Renji spoke with a shrug.

"Yes,that is very true,but you will have to report Yamamoto even if you don't want to."Urahara said and Ichigo nodded along with the others. He didn't want to report them,they seemed nice and Kagome was nice so far,Yamamoto even if he was understanding was a hard headed old man and he might call for the family to be caught and held as fugitives. He didn't want that not at all.


	5. AN

Okay I know you guys are all screaming at me not updating the sorry but I'm have a major case of brain fart/writers block. I have half of chapter 5 done and I need some idea's I have it to wear instead of Kagome taking Nel to the park with Shiro,Mika and Chouko she invites Ichigo and Nel over for diner,I can't think of anything over that it's ticking me off. So please give suggestions in a review or email me at .com.

Alright the other thing I need my readers advice on is about another story that I'm thinking of starting. I don't have a name yet but it's going to be a twilight story and I'm having Jasper paired with someone from his past in Texas. I'm not gonna say much so if I do write and publish it I wont ruin the story for you guys. But I'll have it to were they meet each other at a very unconventional place and she's apart of the Volturi but wont drink from humans.

So please review or email me about this stuff,I really need some help. Thank Y'all!

}---------------------------------------------Rora---------------------------------------------{


	6. Chapter 5

Okie Dokie,my 5th chapter,I hope that everyone that's reading my story is enjoying it and stuck with me while I write this slowly progressing story.

Disclaimer:I by no means own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Chapter 5.

"Come on Tou-kun!Your being slow!"Nel laughed while she walked ahead of Ichigo,who shook his head at her excited antics a smile on his face.

"I'm walking as fast as I can Nel. Don't worry Kagome won't leave to the park without you."He explained and Nel acted like she didn't hear him and just grabbed his hand and started dragging him to the restaurant that was only a few blocks ahead of them.

He was surprised to find that the restaurant wasn't that packed like it normally was. He blinked finding Kagome standing with a even tinier baby in her arms and the women with red hair next to her,both babies had black hair and dark honey colored eyes. Kagome was cooing the baby she was holding and Chouko was crawling after the red headed twins as they ran around the restaurant.

A man with black hair came up and Kagome gave him a grin before handing the baby over and turning to find Chouko but found Ichigo standing with Nel holding his hand.

"Kagome-chan!"Nel squealed before running up to the women who was dressed in a rather expensive looking outfit. The dark green pencil skirt was a nice accent against her olive skin and the white sleeveless button up shirt matched her white heels,her long hair was up in a messy but elegant bun,strands feel in her face she pick up a running Nel.

"You look cute today Nel,that white shirt matches you purple shirt very well."Kagome said and Nel beamed.

"You look pretty today to. You look like one of those business ladies I see walking down the sreet all the time."

"Well I had to go to a business meeting today with Sesshomaru so we could talk about somethings with our lawyers,so I had to look nice so the big lawyer guys knew not to argue with me."Kagome said and gave a little smile,"I hope you don't mind if we take a rain check on the park,but to make up for not going to the park why don't you guys come over for diner and a few movies. The girls have some nice movies that I'm sure you'll enjoy Nel."Kagome said smiling. Nel looked over at Ichigo and smiled asking silently.

"Please,Tou-kun!"Nel begged.

"Sure,I don't see why not. I'll just pick you-"

"Oh no I don't think so,I made you walk all the why here,you can come over to,you're more then welcome."Kagome said and smiled.

Ichigo was about to hesitate but Nel gave him a large begging look and he sighed with a nod. She smiled and went off to catch Mika and Shiro. Kagome knelt down to pick up Chouko and smiled.

"So,who far do you live from here."Ichigo was kind of at a lose about what to say with her just standing in front of him.

"Not to far,but we won't be walking. My limo is still outside. We can just take that."Kagome said and motioned for him to follow her.

"Sango,this is Ichigo Kurosaki,Ichigo this is Sango Chioshi,Mika and Shiro are her girls and these two are Kyo and Riku,that's Miroku Chioshi,the coward that ran when those creatures attacked last night."

"For the last time my dear Kagome,I did not run. I simply went to get my staff and when I came back you were taking car of everything. You would of bit my head of if I tried to interfere with your fight."

"Shut up."kagome said with a shake of her head.

"Well you get going Kagome,Me and the Houshi can finish up here. It's not that much."Kagome nodded and gave Sango,Miroku and the twins a kiss on the check for picking up Chouko and making sure the little red headed twins were following along with Nel.

"Hey,I just want to thank you for letting Nel come and play with Shiro and Mika,she's always telling me about how that have fun at school."Ichigo said as they sat in the shimmering white limo,the girls were giggling and talking loudly making Kagome smile before she responded.

"Your welcome,it's no trouble really. Anyway the twins are always telling me about Nel, those three are going to be close for a long time."She said and pressed a button,a voice came on seconds later.

"Miss. Taisho?"The voice was calm and old.

"Yes,Jushiroma,could you take the back roads to my apartment,the high way was a little packed looking."

"Of course Miss. Taisho."Kagome said her thanks and held Chouko who was playing with her nails.

"Hey,Hakubo could we have that really good pasta your learning to make in your classes. Pretty please."Mika said and cheered with the others when Kagome nodded.

The rest of ride was silent,Jushiroma open the door and the girls came out running,the older man chuckled and Kagome got out with the help of the old man. She smiled and waited for Ichigo to get out.

Jushiroma held him back a bit and waited till Kagome was in the apartment.

"Well,I do have to say this is the first time I have seen Miss. Taisho with another man beside her brothers and deceased husband."

"Oh,I;m not anything to her,were just friends."Jushiroma gave him a smile,tan crows feet lined his dark brown eyes.

"Alright,but I have to be on my way,Mr. Taisho is waiting for me to pick him at the office,good day sir."The man said with a slight bow and walked back to the drivers side and drove off.

Ichigo didn't really know what to say when he walked in and found Kagome walking out in a pair of orange poka dot shorts and a orange tank top. She smiled over at him and her concealment dropped letting her human appearances fade showing her true grace that he remembered from the night 4 days ago.

"Come on Ichigo,make yourself at home."She said and walked into the kitchen,he noticed Chouko was clinging to one of Kagome's black tails,her little orange self sticking out like a sore thumb. She had little orange fox ears on top her head and a orange tail swaying happily behind her. She purred and growled in little sentences almost. Kagome would purr softly and brought her tail around to in front of her and she nuzzled Chouko's nose and nipped Chouko's ear,the baby err...kit giggled and snuggled deeper into her mothers warm tail.

Kagome smiled brightly and her fang shined a little,reminding Ichigo that even though she looked sweet,she kill with ease. The night were he saw her fighting flashed in his head and he easily remembered how her eyes glowed dangerously. His train of thought was interrupted by three overly strong girls dragged him into the living room and held him down.

"Alright you guys,dinners...ready?"Kagome said bringing out a large plate of food. She nearly dropped it and laughed nervously as Ichigo held a pouting scowl with his arm crossed,Nel,Mika and Shiro putting ribbons and bows in his hair. Chouko giggled loudly and clapped her hands with a large smile on her face. Kagome was biting her lip as she placed the food in on the dark wood coffee table and she sat on the couch with Chouko in her arms.

"This is not funny."Ichigo growled out and Kagome looked the other way before her eyes gave a mischievous spark,she hide her phone under her arm and clicked the photo. She laughed hard as Ichigo started sputtering and pointing at her.

"Don't send that!"Ichigo said and Kagome flipped over the back of her couch a grin wide on her face as she tossed the phone up and down.

"And why not."Kagome grinned and her ear twitched as a yellow blurred went to tackle her,Kagome leaned back and gave a dry look her ears flat to her. The yellow blur was another demon,yellow ears on top her head and two yellow tails behind her,she was tan and very long looking,her eyes were a bright grayish blue and very wide.

"Oh my sweet sweet sister Kagome!I've been gone for 9 years and this is how you treat your loving sister in law!"The girl wailed and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You've been hanging around the stupid silver dog haven't you!What happen to my over talkative Kagome,why wont you-"

"Yuchizu,please shut up. Your making my ears ring."Kagome said to sweetly and the yellow fox pouted her lip before tackling kagome. The two were laughing and Kagome pinned Yuchizu down on her stomach.

"You've gotten better,but I do have to say Yu-yu-chan(pronounced U-u) you've improved over the time you were in the states."Kagome said and Yuchizu smiled brightly and looked over at the Ichigo.

"Oi who's the carrot."

"I"m not a carrot!"

"Fine,Orange"

"Shut it Lemon head!"Ichigo snapped back and Yuchizu pouted her lip before looking at Kagome and then back to Ichigo before noticing Chouko. She squealed snatched the kit up.

"Oh my god!You've gotten so big since I last saw you ,love!Oh you were just a little orange hair fuzz ball."

"Yu-yu!"Chouko giggled and Ichigo looked at Kagome,she shrugged and grabbed the yellow fox ear on Yuchizu's head.

"Yuchizu this Is Ichigo Kurosaki,Shimigami,Ichigo this is Yuchizu Ling,my sister in law."Kagome said and wrapped her arm around the girls neck.

"Nice to meet you Orange,ow!Kagome!"Yuchizu said and went to bite Kagome's arm for pulling her ear so hard.

"be nice,I know I whipped manners into when we trained,use them"Kagome snipped out and flicked her forehead.

Ichigo shook his head,it seemed like everyone loved Kagome no matter who they were.

Kagome smiled as Ichigo walked down the street with a sleeping Nel in his arms. Shiro and Mika passed out and She was lulling Chouko to sleep,Yuchizu was passed out in her guest room and she was tired herself. With a yawn she turned everything off and walked into Chouko's room,she rocked her daughter and purred softly,Chouko's eyes fell before Kagome felt her soft heart beat humming in her ears. Laying her down she kissed her forehead and walked to her room before collapsing. She curled up under her warm covers and let a calm sigh escape her lips.

She turned to lay on her back and stared at the ceiling until her eyes grew heavy with sleep,she didn't know why but she felt heavy as well,but she rolled over and her eyes finally closed and she snuggled into her pillow. Her tired sleep welcomed.

Kagome sat up with a start as she heard a loud crash,her eyes blinked at the blackness in them,Yuchizu was in the door way in seconds and she held her golden fans,they were glowing a eerie purple.

"Nee-chan?" Yuchizu said in question and kagome shot to her closet she pulled out a wrapped weapon and ripped the wrapping from it,it revealed two blades that were quickly snapped together as Kagome pulled on dark orange hakamas.

"Lets go,I can feel four auras that aren't right,along with Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's."She said and Yuchizu nodded flashing a in yellow blur,Kagome ran into Chouko's room and kissed her head before putting a barrier around her a a small glowing black form snuggled to her child,it was her beast and Kagome knew for a fact it wasn't good for her to leave her beast but she wasn't leaving her child alone. 

Kagome quickly caught up with Yuchizu who was grinning widely,Kagome new she missed the feudal era because of the freedom they had back then but with the freedom she felt now was welcome much like her wanted sleep before.

When they made it to the clearing kagome couldn't believe the hollow as Ichigo called it that stood before them,it was a overly big dog like beast with four heads two tails and a large whole in it's chest. Kagome looked at Yuchizu and how she smiled brightly and launched herself at it.

"Ignorance."Sesshomaru snapped out seeing Yuchizu being thrown away. Shippo snickered before going after it as well,he was slapped away like nothing. Kagome looked at the shimigami that were there as well,she blinked seeing a new addition to the group of people,a white haired man maybe of 5'10 and a tall orange haired women at least 6 even was next to him. Kagome felt a little jealous of the tall busty women and frowned.

"Kagome fire one of your arrows. Use your ki."Kagome nodded at her older brother and bolted into place in front of Nel and winked lightly at the little girl. She let her ki flow into her double edge staff and pulled back her body humming with the pink power. She let it fly and a shock wave sent a slash of wind back at her as it went into the hollow,burning it form the inside out,but as pieces fell to the ground it charge forward. Kagome winced at the loud scream it let out and looked at Yuchizu who sent a slash of purple power at the hollow.

"Yuchizu!Get out of the way!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut it mutt face!"Yuchizu said and it kicked her away,she grunted and Kagome snarled at it. Yuchizu was laying on the ground passed out her fans reducing to gold chop sticks.

"Kagome fire another arrow!"Ichigo jumped up,he stood on air and Kagome's eyes flashed as she fired an arrow,noticing Ichigo's sword was a thin black katana,She shivered feeling the dark power that flashed after Ichigo yelled out the attack much like how Inuyasha does.

"Kuroi Getsuga!"When the two power met Kagome was sent flying into her brother by the shock wave,it didn't kill the overly large hollow but it made it scream louder. Why wasn't it dieing like normal.

"The damn thing needs to die."Inuyasha said as he set Yuchizu down by Kagome.

"Kagome heal Yuchizu and make sure she doesn't move."Kagome frowned at her brother.

"But that means I have to-"

"Sit out yes. Take care of Yuchizu."Kagome let a sigh out and looked at Sesshomaru and nodded,she let her hands glow a soft pink and held her hands above Yuchizu,the glow engulf the yellow fox and Kagome focused on her bleeding lungs and broken spine.

Ichigo looked over at Kagome who was healing the yellow fox he met earlier and he frowned,why would her brother make her sit out when she was probably the strongest of her group. They all engaged the hollow at once and he looked at Nel who was sitting next to Kagome. The thing was close to dieing but it was slowly regenerating it's self. Thant wasn't normal at all.

"Ichigo who is that women and the others she is with. The black haired one that just arrived as well." Hitsugaya asked while they waited for an opening to use there bankais.

"There just some friends,nothing important."

"Than why are they all animal like,that black hair girl,she has fox ears and three tails. How is that not important?"Hitsugaya asked sharply.

"I'll explain later!"Ichigo snapped,he had held the information about the royal family and if Yamamoto found out about them through Hitsugaya,Ichigo was dead meat and The family would for sure be caught and executed. He took out his frustration on the adjucha and it fell in a screaming fury before dissolving into the air. He blinked and huffed a little seeing nothing but air left after it dissolved all the way. He frowned seeing Matsumoto and Hitsugaya leaving but left it alone. Kagome stood with Yuchizu on her back. Her blonde blended with Kagome's black hair,it looked odd seeing Kagome carrying the girl on her back but smiled over at him tiredly and started on her walk home. He figured she was tired and would talk with him tomorrow if she felt like it. He looked over at The silver haired alpha and nodded softly,he nodded back and the four older demons left in the covers of shadows as if they were meant to walk within them.

"Ichigo,"Rukia said quietly and he turned.

"Yeah,what's up?"

"Something's wrong,the alpha,Sesshomaru or what ever his name was didn't look right."

"He never looks right."Grimmjow said as he walked into the clearing.

"Shut up Grimmjow."Ichigo said shortly.

Kagome layed Yuchizu down softly on the bed she claimed to sleep in and felt Chouko whimpering for her presence. She turned and closed the door behind her as she walked out of Yuchizu's room. She briskly walked into her babies room and picked her up and feel to the ground in a soothing fit of purrs,her beast merging back with her body and kagome shivered slightly at the feeling of her beast going back into her body.

Chouko whined softly and snuggled into her hair and Kagome felt warm tears on her shoulder,she hated seeing her little girl cry but she new for a fact those hollow creatures had a yoki she new too well and as it displayed that night,it had a power that Kagome hated seeing after so many years. Sesshomaru even felt it and Inuyasha seemed to notice it since his attitude changed a little to quickly.

Miroku had been clenching his hand and as Kagome felt the air shift his hand was shut tight and he was moving more cautiously around the others. It was a bad sign and kagome only hoped that the best would come out of this.


	7. Chapter 6

Alright I know it took me forever to write the fifth chapter,and it was really short as well. So I'm going to work on making this one longer.

So I don't own anything but my plot line and OC characters.

Chapter 6.

Kagome sighed as she walked into her schools campus, She wore a green gypsy skirt that went to her ankles with gold designs and a gold tank top with the same designs of her gypsy skirt,her ankles and wrists jingled with gold bangles,her hair in a sloppy braid,she was tired and reluctantly left Chouko at home with Yuchizu. She walked into her cooking class and everything seemed to pass in a blur,with that power she hated so much present at the battle last night she was focused on thinking about that and not when she cut her hand. She winced and sighed once again. She through her slab of lamb out as her blood touched it and when no one was looking she licked her hand healing her wound as shivering as the metallic taste settled in her mouth. It had been awhile since she tasted fresh blood even if it was her own,she used to when she was much younger and a lot more...untamed she would fight with Inuyasha as her partner and lick the blood off her blade or hands when the two partners defeated the enemies.

She shook her head at the thought and focused on her work,the day seemed to tick by after that,her professor had asked many time in that day if she wished to go home and each time Kagome politely refused and asked if she was doing what ever she was doing at the moment correct.

The day ended in a happier note,she was able to take the rice soup home that she made,meaning no more cooking and all of it would be eaten in full. Kagome enjoyed cooking all together but enjoyed it more when others enjoyed her food as well.

As she carried her bowl soup she hummed a little tune in her head softly. She was actually a lot calmer when she was singing even if only of a little bit. She smiled, she remembered when she was caught singing in the shower and Inuyasha recorded her and put her on the internet. She was so mad until she saw how many reviews she had gotten about how her voice was so pretty. It was flattering in most parts but she still beat the crap out of Inuyasha for it.

She shook her head at the memory and tensed up feeling shimigamis in her home,maybe it was just Ichigo and his friends waiting for her to come home. She didn't mind but he could of at least called her,he has her cell number.

Walking into her home she felt someone grab her face holding a rag over her nose and mouth, chloroform filled her senses and she had to drop her concealment. She flipped off whoever was on her and she tried to purify the chloroform but she was already to groggy from it.

"What...the hell...do you want."She said slowly trying her damnedest to stay awake. She looked over and say Yuchizu out could with a unconscious Chouko in her arms. She snarled and went to attack but a pinch in her body made her whimper and stop before she fell to her knee's and she stared up at the a tall wolf man. a man in a pink kimono and a white haired man,along with a rather large man with a purple...thing around his neck and a tiny women with two white braids on the back of her head.

Kagome let out a mournful whine before she whispered,"My kit,my little butterfly."She let her eyes close with a final whine and she went limp.

"Pour little thing,I'm kind of sorry we have to do this."The one in the pink kimono said and lifted her up,_'_ _She looks familiar as well."_While the white haired man picked up the little baby and the big wolf man slung the blond girl over his shoulders.

"Yes,but Sotaicho Yamamoto ordered us to bring the whole pack or family or whatever you want to call it back to the soul society."The tiny women said and waved her hand,opening a gate of sorts.

* * *

"Ichigo wake UP!"Rukia flipped the orange haired man out of his bed and blinked when he shot up glaring at her.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"He shouted back and pointed at her,"It's my weekend off and your waking me up like someones dieing."

"Someone will be dieing if you don't shut up and listen to me!"Rukia snapped out and calmed herself. Ichigo's brows knitted together and he calmed down somewhat. Who was going to die though, hopefully Grimmjow and his annoying ass.

"Alright,what's going on Rukia."

"When Hitsugaya came last week to help fight that adjucha, he reported Kagome and her family to the Yamamoto." Ichigo's eyes widened and he felt like his lungs were about to be crushed. He didn't want that to happen at all. Rukia took his silence as a sign to continue.

"He sent all of the to capture and bring them to the soul society,dead or alive."Rukia finished not being able to meet Ichigo's fury filled eyes. He new he should of never even talked to Kagome and none of this would of happened, even if they weren't together he was planing on asking her out.

"Are they all alive?"He didn't want to ask but he needed to know.

"Yes,but they're all separated. Only the red headed women was able to keep her two babies with her."

"That means Kagome and Chouko were separated along with Mika and Shiro."Ichigo said and took the small green mod soul out of his night stand drawer and swallowed it.

Kon stumbled in his body a bit and looked at the distraught Ichigo. Rukia gave him a sad glance and Ichigo said no word as he stomped into Grimmjow's room. The blue haired man was snoring loudly and the T.V was still on.

"Grimmjow get up."Ichigo ordered and the Grimmjow gave him a dry snort as he woke up groggily. The Ex-arrancar sat up and saw what Ichigo was dressed in.

"What, the Soul Society fuck up again?"

"Just get up and get ready would you."Ichigo said and walked into Nel's room. She was already ready and sitting on her bed playing patty cake with her Mod Soul JuJu.

"Otou-kun!I heard what Rukia-chan said!Is Kagome-chan gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry Nel,were gonna get her back safe and sound."He said and Nel perched herself on her shoulder. Ichigo looked at Rukia and nodded. Grimmjow grumbles and follows behind the three.

When they arrived,everything seemed calm besides the overly calm air that made the three that just came into the soul society tense and wary. Rukia lead them into the soul society and Ichigo felt anger boiling as he saw Hitsugaya,but contained it and briskly walked past him as he went to talk with him. Ichigo was furious and at the moment wished to beat the crap out of the short little shit.

Kagome woke up in a angry haze. She snapped up and struggled against the dark glowing chains the held her to the wall,she looked for her kit. Where was her kit,she can't find her little Chouko.

"I see you've waken up."Kagome snapped her pink tinted eyes to the dark haired shimigami. He had 69 on his face along with a blue stripe across his face.

"_Where is kit."_Kagome snarled out her eyes darkening even more.

"Don't worry the little orange brat is fine."

"_Give me my KIT!"_Kagome snarled and lunged forward her eyes snapping to a bloody red with her white eyes glow fiercely. She snapped the chains that held her and slashed the man across his chest cutting deep into his chest.

She looked around and heard her kit whimpering and whining. She automatically calmed slightly and nuzzled her kits nose and purred in contentment.

She squeaked as people started grabbing her. She struggled and looked at a panicking Chouko with teary red and white eyes. Her kit looked angry and sad and desperate. She whined and felt a needle jab into her shoulder and she hissed in anger thrashing once more before she again went limp only this time she saw everything. She saw Sango crying holding her two little ones Kyo and Riku,She say Sesshomaru leaning against one of the walls,Inuyasha grumbling in a corner,Yuchizu pacing her yellow tails fluffed,and Miroku he was meditating and had his had wrapped in his beads.

"Kagome!"She heard Yuchizu yell as soon as she saw and the yellow fox stop dead in her tracks as she saw Kagome's red eyes.

"You bastards!Let my sister go!LET HER GO!"Yuchizu yelled and Kagome let a soft whine out her body was numb and she felt them strap some type of collar around her neck,she felt heavy after that,she felt weak and drained. One lifted her on his back and Kagome noticed it was a man with pale blond hair. It hurt to move her mouth but she let a soft rumbling growl out_,"Cowards,to numb instead of fight. Weak and pathetic."_

The blond man seem to tense at her words and she let a groan of pain out as she felt the spot were whoever stab her with the needle burn. She let her head drop and the man whisper.

"I know miss,but you attacked a fukutaicho,there is nothing we can do."She let a chuckled out before her eyes faded to there normal soft blue and she started crying.

"So stupid."She closed her eyes and silently cried,she was set down on a cool surface and leaned down to her side and she looked at the blond haired man that had carried her,he had big blue eyes and he gave a gentle smile. She only regarded it with a kinder gaze in her eyes.

"I'll make sure your daughter gets enough food."

"T-thank you. Name? Can..I have your..ugh..name?"Kagome moaned in pain again as the pain shot through her,she felt human again even in her demonic state.

"Izuru Kira ,what is your name?"

"K-Kagome...Tai-Taisho."Kagome said and winced again as she felt a numb pain shoot threw her as Izuru stood and turned from her.

"Rest well Kagome."Kira said and Kagome closed her eyes she was separated from her pack,her family her friends her kit and was surround by shimigami. Her daughter was alone and scared most likely,but Izuru said he would make sure she was fed and...and...and Kagome just felt useless. Like when she was 15 and weak.

Ichigo looked at the glaring Captains,the only ones that weren't were Unohana, Shunsui, Urahara, Yoruichi and Ukitake.

Yamamoto was looking at him with calculating eyes,Hitsugaya was glaring and Soifon just had her usual I hate you look on her face. Sajin was looking at him with a blank look and well Kenpachi and Mayuri were just there normal selves. He was glaring forward not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Ichigo,why are you here interrupting this meeting,you are yet to be a captain therefore you should not be here."Yamamoto said in a tone that most would cringe to,no one wanted to be talked to like a 5 year old and that's how Yamamoto was treating him.

"And I apologize for interrupting like this but I want to know why you captured the Taisho and Chioshi families."

"The demons you mean."Ichigo nodded stiffly."They are a threat and could turn on the soul society,you yourself and noticed the increase of hollows. Nothing good ever comes from that."

Yamamoto said a little harsher this time.

"If so..why did you separate there children from there mothers and wife and husbands. So they felt alone so you could kill them."Ichigo snapped out and felt Yamamoto's accusing glare on him.

"If there are so harmless like you are speaking why did the black haired female attack Fukutaicho Hisagi." Ichigo looked at them. Why would Kagome attack them,was she threatened,scared,defending Chouko.

"What were the circumstances she attacked. I mean come on why would she attack?Was anyone threatening her?"

"Why do you defend these beast Ichigo? They are a threat."Ichigo tensed up as all eyes were set on him,he really didn't know what to do. He shook his head and Nel jumped down much to his dismay. She was about to say something but Yamamoto dismissed her with a sharp glare.

"I'm defending her because none of this is no were near fair. You practically kidnapped her whole family!"Ichigo snapped out harshly.

"They are a threat to the balance we're maintaining!You have to understand this Ichigo if you wish to become a captain."Ichigo snarled to himself and kept his mouth clamp shut from saying something stupid.

Kagome finally gained some type of movement in her body and she was able to move herself to the small window they gave her. She winced as numb pains shot through her lower body and spine. She signed and leaned against the wall.

How was she supposed to get out of this one,she had attack someone but she wasn't herself she was in a rage looking for Chouko. She curled up and hung her hand out her window,it was the only way she could feel like she was outside and she cried,she cried harder then she had in her past 500 years of aging. She felt weak and helpless as she heard people laughing and chatting outside of her cell.

Time passed and Kagome was about ready to rip the walls apart,did anyone inform these idiots its not good to lock a kitsune up. Even if their only half, She pasted for what seemed like ours,combed her hair with her fingers millions of times and braided it,un-braided it played with her bangles. That kept her busy for awhile and she even tried to meditate on her head but because of her how antsy she was it only last about 20 minutes. She finally let out a frustrated snarl/growl/scream. It echoed and made her own ears ringed loudly.

"Oh my freaking GOD!How can people do this."She screamed staring out into the warm sky from her little sliver of a window. She crumbled down to the floor and her head hung,she blankly stared at the ground and she stayed like that for 4 days until she shifted her eyes to the door that opened with the smell of bread and soup she looked up at Izuru who was looking at her with slightly sad eyes.

"Hey...I brought you some food."He said softly,not wanting to disturb her. She nodded and he noted how she looked drained and tired from the bags in her eyes.

"My person shall not eat such rubbish you provide."She whispered softly in a dead voice. If they wanted her to brake they could kiss her fury tails,she wont but she will not let them see how she was hurting inside.

"This is the only thing they would allow me to bring you. Chouko I was able to bring her some rice and chicken,she's doing alright."Kagome nodded again,but she was secretly happy Chouko was doing alright.

"She calls for you a lot,I asked my captain if I could watch over her more and he approved. Shes doing well along with the other younger one."Izuru said hoping to bring some type of emotion from her at hearing about her family.

"Your older brothers are in there original forms I guess. No one will go near them and he heard a snort from her."The red head is getting feed well along with her babies. The others are fairing well. I do apologize for what we have to do."He jumped back as she launched forward.

"You lie!I smell it filling your body!"She snapped,"You lie!My family is not fairing well,we hate being confined we don't _fair_ well unless we are free."She snarled and he jumped back her powers trying to lash out from the necklace she wore,he was glad she had it on or he would be dust on the floor.

"Don't lie to me when I know my family is suffering!"She shrieked at him her eyes watering and flickering,"Please just...just leave me be. I can survive months with no food or water."She said and returned to her spot her eyes glistening with fresh tears.

Kagome again sat like this for many days or at least it felt like many days,she wasn't sure,but she layed softly on her side,wincing at her stiffness. She was alone,besides the guard that she felt around where ever she was.

Ichigo paced the empty office of the fifth division and grunt seeing the high tower above in the view of the window. Kagome was up there separate from her family completely and from what he heard they have her wearing the same stupid red color they had on Rukia to suppress her powers. She had let Hisagi with large gashes across his chest and right shoulder,Izuru was a little traumatized from her lashing out at him. Ichigo wasn't aloud anywhere near Kagome or the others because of him personally knowing them. He needed to somehow know figure out a a way to get to Kagome and her family with out having to save them from execution...wait a second! He could suggest they have some type of trail all 9 captains that were in place as the judges. It would have to work,but he needed someone else to suggest it and he knew the perfect two captains.

IKIKIKIKIK

"So your saying we should ask Yamamoto to hold a trail for the family to see if they are executed or let live."Ukitake said sitting next to Shunsui,who was looking rather thoughtful at the moment.

"Exactly,I mean,Kagome from what I know hates fighting and as Yoruichi explained to me demonesses go into a rage when they can't find they're kids. So that explains why she attacked Hisagi and Izuru said she could smell that he lied about her family doing okay. So she was just mad about that and she didn't really attack him."Ichigo explained hoping they would say yes.

"Well,I do think this Kagome girl is a sweet little thing and she intrigues me. So I will support what you are asking."Shunsui said and Ichigo nodded with a slight grin on his face,its working.

"I will as well,I don't completely agree with Yamamoto on this one thing and since all her actions are explainable he might listen."Ukitake said and he nodded completely stood and bowed a little before bolting leaving the two captains to think.

"Jushiro I some how think I know this Kagome girl. I just don't exactly know how." Kyoraku said calmly.

"Well,she might be someone you new from your past life,it is a possibility."Jushiro said back sipping his tea.

"Do you think this idea of Ichigo will actually work."Jushiro asked after the silence engulfed them.

"It might,but if it doesn't you know as well as I do,many will follow him in setting them free,Yoruichi,Urahara,Renji,Rukia, and many others."

"Yes,I know,the problem is...how many might fight against them."

-Hueco Mundo-

"Master,The power of the miko is locked away."A small black hair boy said. A man chuckled and looked over at the brown haired man.

"Very good Kiko,you may leave now."He chuckled in darkly,"I would say everything is going according to plan don't you?"He turned his head and the other man nodded drinking his green tea with a nod.

"Yes,very much and we both will get what we want,you,your little miko and I my revenge."

Well?How was it this one was a little longer then normal and I put a little more action into this one and drama. Please review and tell me what y'all think about it so far.

}-Rora-{


	8. Chapter 7

Okie dokie y'all lets get this going. My last chapter got a lot of reviews and I appreciate every single one so thank you to everyone that reviewed.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything but Chouko,Yuchizu and Sango and Miroku's little kids.

Chapter 7.

Kagome sat up from her stiff sleep and groaned when a sharp pain tingled through her entire body. How could that stupid numbing crap make her still so stiff after so long. But It probably was more of the hard grounds fault. Kagome looked out the window and she just wanted to jump out of it and run in the warm sun that only came into her cell as a strip of light. She crawled over to the little sun line and layed in it absorbing what she could and trying to relax her tensed muscles. Izuru had come to place a try of food next to the untouched one and Kagome snorted when he went to sit by her and bared her fangs, she hated being mean but she wanted to be left alone.

"Taisho...Ukitake and Shunsui are talking with Yamamoto right now...there trying to convince him into giving you and your family a trial."

"What so the whole place can see us sentenced to our deaths,ha unlikely."She said bitterly hoping it would get him into leaving her alone,"I'd like to have my pride when I die thank you."She almost winced saying that,she didn't want to die she was still young,considered a teen in demon years now that she thought about it. With a sigh she moved away from him and sat with her back to him.

"Leave."

With her final word he did leave much to her relief and she layed on her side,she did have to say though...this was the most sleep shes gotten in a short period of time she might not be able to sleep much if she got out of this.

* * *

Ichigo waited impatiently for Jushiro and Kyoraku to come back from the first division in his soon to be fifth division and he was pacing like crazy,its been 14 days since the Taisho and Chioshi families were captured and he was getting impatient but he couldn't just out right attack the Soul Society like he had when he came here to save Rukia from being executed. Now he had to do so with Kagome and her family without getting himself executed in the process. He sighed and leaned against the wall,what to do. Izuru had said Kagome was getting snippy and hadn't eaten in how many days but then again she had also told him she didn't need food or want food.

"Ichigo!"He stood up quickly and saw Kyoraku and Jushiro walking toward him. They didn't seem happy or upset and it was bugging him that they were just standing in front of him while Kagome and the others are all cage like wild animals.

"He said he'll hold a trial in front of all of the captains including you."

"What?"Ichigo looked at the white haori jacket that Jushiro was holding and he blinked when he held it up. It had the Fifth division on the back and Ichigo looked up.

"Welcome to the Soul Society Taicho Kurosaki."Kyoraku said and he nodded liking how the formality was added to his name. But that meant...

* * *

Kagome squeaked as some snatched her up by the arm and she looked with blurred eyes at the man with the 69 on his face and the blue tattoo. Her eyes widened and she growled,not liking the fact that he had his hands on her person.

"Yeah I don't like you either,shut and just walk."Kagome growled low in her throat and walk as he clamped restraints on her wrist and she frowned at them,god what with this place and red. Shaking her head she went silent and continued to walk,she vaguely remembered the path and went to jump forward at the sight of her pack but the man behind her jolted her making her bangles jingle catching her kits and brothers looks. Sango cried out and Yuchizu went to run at her but they held her down. Kagome noticed everyone was dressed in white and Izuru was holding Chouko who was cooing and reaching for her but Izuru wasn't walking to her but away.

"Chouko!"Kagome yelped out,she hadn't spoken in so long and Chouko looked at her with teary eyes and patted Izuru's shoulder.

"Safe safe Okaa."Kagome nodded and frowned when the man pushed her into a little room that had a white thin kimono. Kagome frowned and looked at it and noticed a burnt smell on the table. She quickly moved to the table and read it after moving her clothes as she put it on she looked at the note Sango had to of written.

_Kagome were going to trial I don't know who is going to live but we Sesshomaru is going to shift and he wants you to as well along with Inuyasha and Shippo. It will make these...people listen to us you three are the strongest of our pack Yuchizu is still healing from the last fight we all had,he ribs are bruised and its hard for her to move aground to much. With love Sango._

Kagome scratched it out with her nails and nodded to herself staying silent,the necklace around her neck will most defiantly break when she shifts to her true from. She tied the sash around her waist and walked back out and was pushed along following far behind. It was strange to see the line of people glaring down at her,but she saw understanding in 3 peoples faces and then Ichigo came into the sights and she frowned.

"Your a captain..."She whispered and felt hurt that he only did this to try and help then. He went to meet her eyes but she looked down in shame and stared at the ground.

"Who is the leader of this...group."Mika whined when Sesshomaru stood and looked on with cold glared set on his features. The white bearded man spoke and Kagome looked at Mika and nudged her with her nose before kissing her cheek."It's going to be fine little love."Kagome felt her purr in understanding and She looked forward at sat with the gaze she hasn't held in 400 years.

(Flash back)

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru on his right while Shippo and Inuyasha were on his left. They were in at a dinner of sorts the east had invited them for and she held a emotionless stare as a treaty was placed in front of them."We would like it if you sign as allies of the east to take on the south."The lord said and look lustfully at Kagome who was looking ahead at the guards at the doors. She glanced at the treaty and notice the only way they could sign was if she mated the ugly cat of lord.

"This Sesshomaru is not willing to sign this treaty as you say."

"And why not."The cat demon asked sharply his yellow eyes narrowing.

"My Imoto shall not mate a _Feline_."

(End of Flash back)

Kagome remembered how that went and it wasn't a pretty ending. She looked at the man with a pink kimono and frowned,why did he make her remember her fathers shining gray eyes and lopsided grin when he used to tickle her. Suppressing a growl that threatened to come out was hard at the next question that came out the old mans mouth.

"And why is it that you have one of my captains fighting to save you when you are obviously just beasts."

"You wanna see beast you crazy old man we'll show you beasts!"Inuyasha snapped and Kagome let a smirk slip as their eyes glowed red,She was the first to complete the shift and protected children with a fierce growl that made shimigamis stagger back.

The shimigami that were guarding the doors and lined the walls screamed and Kagome felt her head pound and her ears ring."_SILENCE!"_She had enough of the loud mouthed pipsqueak that had black hair.

"Why do you attack us then!"She screamed back and Kagome snarled but Sesshomaru gave her a sharp whack in the head when she went to leap at the women. She gave him a glared before snarling at her anyway.

"_Have we moved from our positions?No we have not."_Sesshomaru began,_"But you called us beasts and this is our true forms,not the human facades we wear to live normally. You shouldn't speak of something you don't know of women."_

"And what are you then?"The women with tan skin and purple hair asked. Kagome notice how feline she seemed. Kagome stepped forward,She was much tinier then Shippo and Inuyasha and most definitely Sesshomaru. Standing at only 9 feet at her shoulders she was about 7 feet shorter then Sesshomaru and for both Inuyasha and Shippo about 2 feet smaller. But Shippo cut her off.

"_We are Taiyoukai,or more simply the strongest demons you can meet. Our powers are simple but strong and some even tend to get special gift that are related to our kind. Take me for example,I_

_m a kitsune or fox demon with the ability to create illusions with my youki or power. But you see,"_Shippo walked forward swiftly,"_ Not all powers are gifted from our heritage."_

"_Shippo,"_Kagome snapped out and looked disapprovingly at her little brother."_He is correct though,not many taiyoukai have only their given powers,some gain them in ways no human society dead or alive or in spirit form need to now about,so Shippo."_

"_Yeah?"_

_'Shut the hell up."_Kagome snapped out and looked at her brother with pure red eyes that made Ichigo inwardly shiver at seeing them. Kagome didn't meet his eyes either and she quickly shifted back after she winced slightly with Inuyasha bumped her sides.

"I still don't see how we can even trust you when you all have attack a number of my officers." Yamamoto spoke and Kagome hugged Chouko tighter and Sango gave her a sorrowful look. Sango looked at Miroku and he was glaring forward. They seemed to tune everything out and Kagome was rocking Chouko singing a soft lullaby the the little orange haired girl.

"I say you all just shut up."Kagome whispered and let her head fall to cover her bangs,the tension in the room was to much for her and was uncomfortable,she let a breathe out and stood,maybe it was bad for her to not eat the meals that were given to her,she was weak and that was bad.

"Excuse you?"Yamamoto said and look directly at her. Ichigo looked right at her and say her carrying Chouko as she walked forward past her brothers and in the front line of them her eyes were melting the cold gaze that was place and showed anger,sorrow and hatred.

"I said shut up. You say we are all beast,do you now what a beast is in youkai terms?"Kagome looked over the line of 13 people and her ears twitched with the slight movement of the lieutenants that stood ready to fight at any moment. With the silence that filled the room Kagome continued speaking.

"Our beast's are very complicated beings,there our counter selves-"

"Like vizards?"Yoruichi asked leaning forward.

"Do vizards have alter selves that they fight with constantly?"

"Yes."Ichigo nodded to her but never once did she look at him.

"Well then yes you could compare us to vizards to an extent if you must."She paused and looked directly at Yamamoto,"Our beast are blood thirsty,if they are not controlled or tamed they will create a blood bath. I'm not trying to convince you into killing us but to tell you the truth,we are all over 500 years old,my aniki Sesshomaru is well over 1000 years old. We all have experience."

"You speak well for a tiny vixen,"Sajin spoke and Kagome looked at him and let a small excite gleam into her eyes.

"And you hide well for a 9 foot tall wolf,I may be tiny but I speak well for reasons."She sound harsh but her voice was calm and collected like she had done this thousands of times.

"And what of your young children,do they have experience with their beasts?"Yamamoto said just as harshly.

"Don't speak as Sango and I have never taught our pups anything,Mika and Shiro are both in there forties,they wont gain their beasts until they reach maturity in about 10 more years. Chouko 40 or so more years before she gains her beast at all."

"Then what about you,you attacked one of my fukutaicho's and injured him to a extent he needed my Taicho heal him."Yamamoto said in a very blank voice.

"my beast is under control and we came to an agreement when I found out I was pregnant with my little Chouko that we would work together in protecting her which is why,when we attack your solider

is because he wasn't telling us where our kit was."Kagome felt her beast growl at how they were being questioned and she sighed only a little.

"I don't truly see why we should set your pack free,so you all will stay as fugitives until we decide on what to do."Kagome let a growl out as Izuru went to take Chouko,no one was going to take her kit from her now that she had her back in her own arms.


	9. Chapter 8

Wow it had been do long since I updated and I apologize for that. But I've been dealing with a major writers block I need major ideas for my story or I might have to put it up for adoption!Please help I don't want to do that!Again I am So sorry I didn't update sooner.

Disclaimer!I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach(Unfortunately)

Chapter 8.

Kagome let her little butterfly roll around playing with her tails. Kagome glared at the clothing that that gave her to wear,the black haori and hakamas were very dull and cliche. Chouko was still in her white kimono but Kagome added the green obi she ripped out of her tank top. No daughter of hers will walk around in nothing but a white robe.

Chouko crawled over to her and hugged her black tail to her face and purred,"Sing!Okaa,pwetty pwease!" Kagome smiled hearing the agreeing of Yuchizu and Sango along with Mika and Shiro.

"Yeah come on Kagome!Please,it'll lighten the mood."Yuchizu said and Kagome felt her warm aura tickle her senses. At least that Yamamoto fellow let them all stay by each other in separate cells, but the red thing around her neck made her weak again and useless.

"I don't know-"She started but Sango sent a small weak zap of fire at her and it made her yelp.

"Stop with a depression right now Kagome!Sing I know it will make you feel better."Kagome let a sigh out but didn't open her mouth,she wasn't in the mood to sing,even if they were all together,they didn't even know if they were going to come out alive.

"Okaa..no sad. Pwease. Happy together."Chouko spoke in her broken words. Kagome nodded and glared when a tall white haired captain walked in. Kagome recognized him slightly but frown when he stopped at her cell and she snarled,her ears went flat against her head and she clenched Chouko to her chest.

"Calm down,I;m here to take you and your family...pack to my division,Sotaicho Yamamoto is allowing you all to come to be under my watch but all of you are still required to wear your neckbands."Kagome snarled sharply but stood as the door opened and she walked out and Chouko clung to her tails cooing and purring. Kagome walked quietly between her two older brothers and her younger behind her. She felt uncomfortable with all of the shimigami staring at them.

"You shouldn't feel threaten by them,there only students,we have to pass the academy to get to my division."He spoke and Kagome looked at him,it clicked suddenly. He was the white haired man that kidnapped her,Yuchizu and Chouko from there home. She kept silent though, she didn't need anymore problems with this place.

"Taicho?" Kagome spoke quietly.

"Yes,Hime-sama." Kagome almost stopped hearing that,she hadn't been called Hime in almost 4 hundred years.

"Can I have your name?"

"Jushiro Ukitake."Kagome coughed slightly,again the face of her father popped up along with the face of a kind man with brown eyes.

"Thank you."Kagome said quietly and squeaked feeling herself being tackled to the ground. Her family growled it was improper for any royalty to be touched in such a way.

"Hi!"Kagome looked at the pink haired girl and tilted her head. Chouko was sitting in her lap where the little girl was sitting in front of. She tilted her head mocking her mothers pose and giggled at her before clapping.

"Hello,little one."Kagome said softly,she still wasn't liking the idea of her talking.

"My names Yuchiru,I'm the lieutenant of the 11 division!What's your name Kitty-Chan."

Kagome smiled at the girl's innocence,"Your welcome to call me Kitty-Chan,but my name is Kagome and this is my child Chouko."

"She has orange hair just like Ichigo,speaking of him,Kenny was looking for him."She tapped her chin and shrugged before helping Kagome up and planting her self on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked at her and smiled a little. Her brothers gave a disproving growl,well Shippo just grinned but he was like her,not caring if she was touched. Normally Inuyasha wasn't like that but since there situation he took on a very cold look much like Sesshomaru.

"Well come now,Well have your rooms ready in a short while,But a lot of people are here to actually met you and you pack Hime-sama." Kagome tensed when he said her pack.

"I'm sorry but you have it wrong Taicho-sama, I am the second in command or alpha female. My Aniki Sesshomaru is the Alpha." Kagome explained feeling Sesshomaru's beast start to come out as it was called her pack.

"Really?My apologizes,But I would like to hear more about the placing within your aniki's pack." Jushiro said feeling very vulnerable with as all of demons behind him. The groan adults even if they had all there powers sealed felt like they were of lieutenant power. He remembered the feeling of their power when they transformed. The four royals of the pack all had powers that seemed impossible to even reach as Shimigami's easily passing the power of the captains. He sighed glancing at the girl with Yuchiru on her shoulder,she looked so much like Shunsui it was unbelievable,but that girl was a demon,full blooded demon. There was no possible way she could be related to the kimono wearing captain.

He looked at the fellow captains that were all chatting together in his court yard. Shunsui being one of them along with Toushiro,Sajin,Retsu,Yoruichi,Urahara and Ichigo. Were sitting with all the lieutenants sitting with them as well.

Kagome looked up from her small conversation with Yuchiru and giggled softly because of the little pink haired girl. She was telling her of her captains bad sense of direction.

"I know how that feels sweetie,I used to get lo-"Kagome said looking at Ichigo,he was talking with a pretty black haired girl,she was sitting between him the red head she saw with him the first day she saw him. Why did she get a tight feeling in her chest and a spark of anger in her mood. Her beast growled in detest.

"Kagome!"She stepped back as he came towards her and her ears flatted to her head. She may have been thankful he save her family but he had to of known this was going to happen since he was a captain.

"You knew this was going to happen." She whispered to him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights,that was all the answer she needed as she bite back a snarl. He endangered her whole family!

"Your responsible for this!"She snapped out her tails fluffing and her eyes narrows. Sango stepped forward.

"Kag-chan,calm down your not thinking straight your tired and your stressed-"

"NO..I'm thinking clear enough to now this is his fault!He could of warned me!"She stepped forward after passing Chouko to Sesshomaru and pushed passed Jushiro. Her anger was at its level.

"I trusted you!I let you near my child,into my home and and you don't have the honor to warn me when my families in trouble!"Kagome snarled out her fangs elongated and her eyes snapped to white.

"Kagome,Calm down.I wanted to tell you!But If I did you all would of left an-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse,"She snarled out,her miko powers slipping from her hands. She clenched them shut and tried to gain control but as she lunged she was pinned to the ground and a glowing green hand was placed by her neck,She snarled at her alpha!

"He hurt family!"She snarled out all wishing her beast would calm down enough for her to have control.

"Hey don't hurt her!"Ichigo called and stopped when Yuchizu appeared in infront of him and the other captain all stood.

"Come any closer to Alpha while hes controlling your screw up and you will lose your head."She said void of emotions.

"Submit to your alpha bitch"Sesshomaru growled. Kagome struggled with her beast till it was under complete control and she tilted her head to the side exposing her neck. Sesshomaru was content with the movement and moved of of her but didn't move to help her up,not when she snapped like that.

Kagome stood with the help of Ichigo and pushed him away from her."Don't touch me."She ground out."And stay away from my family!"She snarled and moved away from him.

Ichigo stared at Kagome in disbelief. Her back was turned to him and her tails were thrashing as she tried to calm down. He was going to tell her like her a lot but it seemed she hated him. Retsu walked forward and Kagome turned slightly to look at her and gave a soft smile as she noticed who it bowed when Retsu greeted her.

"It's nice to meet you Hime-sama along with your family,I'm Retsu Unohana,Taicho of the 4th division.."He listened as she spoke.

"It is nice to meet you as well,Retsu-sama,This Is Chouko,My daughter,My brothers Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,and Shippo,My Sisters Sango and Yuchizu and then Sango's Mate Miroku."She said and the twins ran up greeting her. Sango introduced Retsu to the youngest twins and even allow her to hold Kyo,one of the new newborn cubs.

"You now I'm liking her more and more."Grimmjow grinned.

"Why?"Ichigo turned glaring.

"Cuz' she hates you."He laughed and walked over to greet the demon pack only to have the twins jump on him laughing as he yelled for them to get off.

Ichigo sighed and turned,glaring at Hitsugaya,this was his fault in his eyes but he really shouldn't be mad. It kinda was his fault that she hated him,now that he thought about it,he should of told her since she new he was a shimigami and didn't care,but now he ruined it.

Alright that's all for Chapter 8 but please review and leave comment,idea's and other things you think I should do with my story. But I wont update again until I get 100 reviews. Figured I make it a little interesting!

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 9

Alrighty seeing as I finally got my 100 reviews I think I'll be nice and make this chapter long then usually and a hell of lot more exciting!

DISCLAIMER!I don't own anything but cute little Chouko,Isuma and his sister Yuchizu!

Chapter 9.

Kagome glared at the uniform she had to wear,she hated it still since she was given the distasteful black clothing 3 weeks ago. She hated the color lack on herself,it was just so...depressing and she was depressed enough without the ugly color.

Kagome sat silently in the 13th division court yard while everyone rested. It was late and the 8th captain.,,she never did catch his name kept flashing in her head. He reminded her of her father so much that it hurt to even really look at him. But he told her he was one of the very first shimigami students and was taught by Yamamoto himself,so he was hundreds of years old much like herself. But in her time,where she was truly born,her father was 31 and died when she was 7 years old,His name well was Tou-kun to her but she...she could remember his real name since it never really accrued to a small 7 year old that her father actually had a name besides Tou-kun.

"Is everything alright,Hime-sama?"Kagome looked up to see the captain of this division Jushiro. Kagome gave a small smile but any fool could see it didn't meet her eyes.

"Yes,to an extent I suppose."Kagome said resting her head back on her knee's.

"Well I am a good listener." Kagome smiled softly.

"That's good to hear but you wouldn't want to hear me blab."

"No I'm used to it. A friend of mine because the girl he likes won't notice him."Kagome let a giggle out and smiled at the captain.

"I see,It's just a man here...reminds me of my Otou. It's just there's no possibly way."Kagome said before her mind registered she said it and she glared at her feet.

"I don't believe that's blabbing Hime-sama."Jushiro smiled softly and Kagome gave a gentle smile and shrugged a little.

"it's just making me think of the past...and thinking of the past is something that makes me...drift."

"Drift,Hime-sama?"

"I just get lost in my memories and I won't wake from them."

"I see and you don't want that to happen."

"No,not at all but my Otou,he was a very kind man,I didn't see him much,but when I did."Kagome smiled,"It was always amazing,he would play with me and take me places. I understood he traveled and when Okaa-chan came and told me he wasn't coming back,I was devastated. Mom burned all of the pictures,so all I can remember is his lopsided smile and warm eyes. They were light in color. I just can't remember what color."

"Well tell me what you remember about him."Jushiro said relaxing with Kagome's flute like voice floating in the air. She was relaxing to be about,much like someone else he knew of. But if what he thought was true then he needed more information.

"Well he was tall,brown hair,my littlest brother takes after him,"Kagome smiled softly at the thought of Sota,"he had a little facial hair,um he was kinda lazy but then he wasn't, he always called me Kitten."Kagome said and smiled,"Or he called me his little blossom."Kagome let a sigh out.

"You no,he sounds like a very good Otou. If he was alive..what would ask him?"

"Why he left Okaa and me when she was pregnant with Sota?Did he hate us or just lose interest because we interrupted his travels."Jushiro nodded and patted her head and she frown before smiling softly.

"Well,it is late and I'm sure you daughter might be waking if you don't get to your room. We are all going to have a busy day tomorrow."Kagome nodded and stood,she patted the little dirt on her person off and bowed to Jushiro before turning,"Thank you for listening Taicho-sama. I feel better."

Jushiro watched her retreat into the main building and sighed,"Things are going to get so hard around here."

Ichigo sat in his given room next to his office. It was very nice,but he didn't like the fact of what had happened earlier that day. Kagome blamed him for what was happening,but in reality it was his fault for almost getting her and her family killed because he didn't want her to leave.(Sugar0o thanks for all your reviews!That sentence belongs to Sugar0o and the credit is hers on it:])

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the moon that hung high in the sky. He wished he could be that calm,but again that wasn't possible because of how stressed he was lately. A glare was set as Hitsugaya walked into his office.

"What do you want brat?"Ichigo snapped out,he may be at fault for not telling her what might happen but this little twerp was at fault for ratting her family out.

"I'm here to apologize..."He said and bowed low at the waist,"...and to help."

Jushiro made his way from his division to his closest friends,Shunsui was actually waiting for him and gave a sigh after he smiled at Jushiro.

"I know my friend, I have much to explain and much to say,please let talk over tea."

Jushiro nodded and followed his friend,he had a feeling that knew all of the answers to his questions and even he new that if it all was true Shunsui would have many troubles ahead of him.

Kagome yawned and she layed down with Chouko curled up to her body. She looked around the small sleeping quarters she was given and felt her heart swell in sadness,the last time she was in a small quarters like this was the day she was presented as the Lady of the South,mate to the Lord,Isuma.

IKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome let a small sigh of nervousness out,She was dressed in a very pretty 4 layer kimono,it was her lands colors with a outer kimono of black and silver,Her hair was pulled up in and elegant twist bun and her bangs were held back with a gold hair clip that had diamonds dangling down the side of her head,it revealed the lavender crescent on her forehead and she smiled a little and layed a hand on her mating mark. She felt Isuma's aura wrapping around her and calming any worry she had fade.

She looked at the small 4 by 4 moving quarter they hand her sitting in. She was to be presented by 4 western soldiers that carried her to 4 southern soldiers and she then was handed off. Her aniki,her alpha would be standing there next to Isuma as she was set down, and Isuma would watch as Sesshomaru went to her and revealed her to the lands before leading her to Isuma wear he would state her as his lady and a whole ceremony would happen,Kagome still hardly understood it but as she felt a shift she heard many cheer and howl in excitement,her people. All Inuyoukai.

As she was carried there was loud yips and growls,Isuma's people,the kitsunes. In away this was a treaty between the two,the two kingdoms joining as one by two mating. She let another sigh out and her

aniki's aura started moving towards her. She was panicking, what if Isuma's court didn't like her,or what if Isuma's mother didn't like her. She met his father and sisters and she adored them,but his mother was never around when she came to the southern palace.

"My sweet little Imoto,what are you so worried about."Kagome looked at her brothers eyes,he only spoke to her that way when she was alone,but he must have been feeling kind that day.

"What if his family doesn't like me."

"His mother will adore you Imoto,it's hard to avoid."He said and held his hand out for her to take,she gave a shaky sigh but place her eyes forward and she let Sesshomaru lead her to where her mate was standing in his full armor and his eyes were saying what his blank face could not. He was excited and...staring at her with complete love. She gave a small smile to him and her worries vanished as she saw his mothers kind loving face,she was very beautiful. Her hair was a dark auburn and her eyes were the prettiest violet she had ever seen.

"Kagome of the west,Hime to the western lands and mate to Isuma,Lord of the western lands,I give you to your mate in hope of his protection over you."Kagome looked at her brother and nodded before she spoke her answer in a soft voice,she was shy in moments like this and it didn't help with everyone's accusing eyes on her. Isuma let a chuckle out and her mood relaxed to where everything seemed to pass by.

She looked around the large room where everyone had gathered and her eyes landed on Shippo who was running her way with a large neko boy chasing him. Kagome knelt down catching Shippo in her arms and her ears flattened much to her mates surprise.

"Nee-Chan!Help me!"KAgome looked down at the neko with a sharp glare and her voice lowered as she knelt down.

"I''ll give you the count of 3 before I hunt you down you annoying cat."KAgome said harshly surprising Isuma's mother,the young half kitsune/inu hime was very protective a very good mother in her eyes.

"I'm not scared of you,you stupid MUTT!"The neko boy growled out and Kagome raised a brow before she say the Lord and Lady of the East walk over with the heir behind them. He had a look of defeat in his yellow eyes and a look of anger as well.

"Excuse my son,Milady. He's had a grudge on the western family since there hime broke my son heart." Kagome looked at the Lady,she was beautiful outside but it seemed her attitude made her uglier then an oni.

"He is excused but it seems your actions are unexcused."Kagome said and her mate placed a hand on her shoulder,the leather of his fingerless gloves radiated heat into her shoulder.

"How so,that I'm speaking the truth."

"And what truth do you speak of,the fact that canines and felines should not mate. I wouldn't have my

kits being made fun of for such a mix."

"But look at you _Milady_, You are kitsune and inu,Plus are you even of the western silver inu's blood. Your hair is black as night and you eyes blue as the oceans,not the traits of silver and gold as the true royal pack."

"No,I'm not of silver inu blood."Kagome began,"Nor is my Ototo-kun. But you see,my pack,the western royal pack as you say was brought together by the a very powerful being,I was create from Midoriku,I'm sure you have heard of her."Kagome took a deep breathe,revealing this could get her killed but she wasn't going to stand by and let this cat degrade her for not having silver hair or mating the heir of the east."I'm adopted seeing as my family before is not living '_In this era_',I did a blood bond with my aniki since our relationship with each other and brother and sister grew over the past. He taught me as if I was his Imoto,weather I'm of silver or ebony,inu or kitsune. It matters not what I am,it matters who I am. You should learn, Shira of the East, that nothing is as it seems."Kagome looked at her brother and he didn't look mad but he didn't seem happy,he looked content. Shippo was smiling before sticking is tongue out at the neko. Kagome clapped her hand over his mouth before the boy could start more trouble. She gave him a look and he laughed nervously.

Kagome looked up as Isuma smiled down at her and she smiled back at him. This is her happily ever after.

IKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome sighed and stood leaving Chouko to sleep in peace while she thought of the past,all the happy times her and Isuma had.

IKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome giggled as she bolted from Isuma's hands,he looked confused as his black haired mate ran quickly into the forest. He smirked as he saw her blue kimono blow as she ran against the wind, blowing her sweet scent into his face. She was playful at the moment and somehow lead him to the forest that surrounded their home.

"Kagome-Koi, you can't hide."He chuckled a her tail swished, she had recently just gained her third tail and well her new found powers proved it hard to pin her anymore.

"Who said I was hiding."She giggled from behind him and he whipped around lifting her and pinning her. Maybe it wasn't that hard. She grinned widely and her hands shimmered with a soft pink power as it launched away from her.

Maybe it was harder.

IKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome shook her head and smiled a little at that. She stood not able to sleep and her mind was moving from one thought to another to fast. It made her restless and she wanted to move, to not stop moving like the good old days.

"Hime-sama."Jushiro asked as she walked out of er room leaving her smaller beast with her Chouko. She jumped and her tails fluffed in shock. Without her full powers she felt weak and it left her vulnerable,meaning she couldn't sense people or their powers.

"Yes Jushiro-Sama."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping. All of you will be tested tomorrow."

"Tested?"Kagome repeated and her brows frowned,"Why are we being tested."That came much more like a command then a question and it really didn't help that the thought of being tested made her shiver in excitement.

"Yes,tested of your powers and to see if you will be able to help if needed." Kagome frowned,her lips a thin passive line.

"Do you mind if I go for a stroll."It came out again as a command and she didn't care that time.

"No,"He seemed to get the idea and she nodded. Passing him in her swift walk and she turned to look over her shoulder.

"Jushiro-Sama." He looked at her and her gaze softened," I am thankful you let my family stay here. I am in your debt for this." She turned before he could say anything and walked a few more step before she disappeared in a black blur.

IKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome finally stopped after her hair was knotted and her eyes watering. She always did feel better after a run. She had no idea were she was but as she looked into her soul, she could see where her little Chouko was and followed it back slowly. What took her only moments to run took her till the sun was high above her to return to the 13th division. She was tackled by a very bouncy Yuchizu as she walked into her room. Her beast merged with her again making her shiver and then Chouko crawled over to her. With a swift movement she was able to lift Chouko up a nuzzle her cheek earning a giggle from the young hime.

"Kagome."Sango called as she walked in a black kimono. She wasn't one for pants unless they were in her slayer uniform she stuck to skirts. The twins were securely in her arm and Miroku was behind her with there oldest children,who were both not even awake."We have to meet Ukitake-Taicho so he can take us somewhere. Sesshomaru-Sama and Inuyasha are waiting for you along with Shippo-kun." Kagome nodded and walked behind her family.

She stared sadly at Sango and Miroku. He was leading Sango with his hand on her lower back, that was how Isuma used to lead her when she was pregnant. She smiled a little and kissed Chouko's forehead as they walked out into the sun. Chouko hugged her tail as Kagome walked so she could pull her hair up and Her arms crossed over her chest.

Seeing Ichigo next to that small black haired girl made her stomach tighten,why did she feel like this. She hated it and it made her feel weaker then she did with this collar around her neck. She looked down though as he looked at her in hope. She couldn't meet his eyes?Normally it wouldn't affect her but why now?

I am glad you are all awake and present now."Jushiro said,"I was given direct orders from Yamamoto-Sama to have all of you test and your power ranges analyze. You don't have to participate if you don't wish,but if you do you will have you restraints removed and you will be placed into divisions for the time being."

Kagome looked at the small black haired captain and her ears twitched and her eyes brighten. A strong fight but then again Kagome was taught to be ruthless and her eyes settled on the tall eye-patched captain,No Inuyasha would want him. Her eyes landed on the feline captain and her claws blacken with power that was thrashing to get out.

"I would like to go first."Kagome said and walked forward handing Chouko to Sesshomaru and looked at him he growled,it rumbled through Kagome and sent a powerful tremor through her. He wanted her to fight, to show the Reapers they were not to be changed.

"_Bring the cat to her knee's."_

Kagome smiled sadly, her alpha ordered it, she would help win her families freedom. She walked forward and looked at the cat. "I'll fight Yoruichi. What are the rules."

"It can only be hand to hand or with a sword. Seeing as you doing have one-"Jushiro stop seeing Kagome pull of a necklace and used her aura to make it expand into a long sword, the previous chain dangling as Kagome clenched the sheath.

"I understand very well. Remember I'm running at a third of what I normally do." She said staring the cat down.

"I understand very well the rules Canine." Kagome smiled and simply lifted her hand as Yoruichi's hand came in for a punch and grabbed her fist. Twisting her body and flinging the captain away she bolted her fist connecting with the captain's stomach.

Yoruichi gasped for air at the thrust in her punch. She didn't even get to make contact with the wall she was thrown at until Kagome had punched her,knocking the wind out of her. She spun and kicked Kagome in the ribs only to have Kagome grab her leg and push into her shoulder to slam her to the ground creating a crater.

Ichigo looked at the predator gleam that took over Kagome, the sweet girl he met in a restaurant as she sang. She was flinging Yoruichi around the way a child would with a flimsy toy. Her eyes were hard and cold her pupil were barley noticeable as she was flung off of Yoruichi, she skid on her hands before landing in a very animalistic way,her tails thrashing wildly.

Yoruichi drew her Zanpakuto and and the two women sent sparks into the air.

Kagome felt alive as they fought, she flip the blade quickly and had the dull side facing to the ground as she drug the blade up. Blood drizzled down Yoruichi's face as the cut on her cheek burned. Kagome took the chance to kick her hard in the stomach and made her fall back.

She lunged her blade pointed right at her neck. She stopped and looked at the feline, she was panting from a 20 minute spar.

"Kagome is Victorious."Jushiro said and Kagome walked forward to have a black masked ninja type shimigami land in front of her and slash the red restraint form her neck. Kagome felt alive and her powers rushed back into her. She pulled them back in though at a few of the captains began to couch and she even notice the little black haired captain fall to her knee's. Kagome grinned and looked at Chouko before swiftly walking forward and slicing the red collar from her child's neck and nuzzling her cheek as Kagome felt the undeveloped beast purr within her daughter.

"Who shall go next."Jushiro said clearing his throat as Kagome took a seat neck to Sango who was nursing her young pups. Kagome layed lazily on her back, sun bathing as her brothers fought along with Yuchizu who fought the women with her braid in front of her chest and lost only by a slice on her neck.

The yellow fox looked at Kagome for approval and she nodded her head before the yellow fox tackled her and the two began play fighting rolling around and both females were on all fours as their tail thrashed above them.

"Ya know Kagome, it's been almost three-hundred years since you and I had a good fight." Kagome stood and looked at the younger demoness.

"And it will be many more until you gain more tails showing me you are of more power." Kagome said and let her beast jaki wrap around her sister-in-law making the weaker of the two shudder.

Yuchizu snarled a little and Kagome looked at her bored," Your display doesn't affect me Yuchizu. Go get some rest. I wish to sun bath anyway." Kagome turned her back to Yuchizu telling the younger yellow fox she was of no threat and to give up while she was ahead.

Ichigo watched Kagome as she interacted with her pack-mates and felt like he was imposing on her the way Yuchizu did when she was in this alpha like state.

She snuggled up with Chouko as the others began to relax. What they all didn't know though,was the fact that none of them were safe while the shikon guardian was relaxing in a calm manner.

IKIKIKIKIKIK

Okay this is a horrible ending but I needed to end it before I gave to much or anything. Please review and tell me about you thoughts on this chapter. I'm open to anything my readers think needs improving.


	11. Chapter 10

Alright here is chapter 10 for my Beautiful Melodies. I know it has been forever since I've updated this story and that is why its WAY longer.^^ Enjoy readers.

BUT! I would like to mention Sugar0o, who helped me a lot of the idea for this chapter since I've had a MAJOR writers block for the past few months and I would like to give credit to Sugar0o for this chapter!

Now I hope everyone else will like this chapter it took me a very long time to write.:)

Enjoy everyone! :)

Chapter 10...

Ichigo paced back and forth, the fact that Miroku kicked his ass was a little embarrassing but then again Ichigo himself didn't want to let his hollow out. He really just wished Hitsugaya would hurry up and get to his office so they could figure out how they were going to get Kagome to speak to him again.

"Will you stop pacing!Your making me dizzy."Grimmjow snapped out laying on his couch. Ichigo glared at him and the ex-espada rolled his eyes at him."Well, I'm going to do something less boring." Grimmjow left the room before Hitsugaya came walking in.

"Finally, you take forever." Ichigo sat at his desk and moved his paperwork to the side." Do you have any ideas at how to get Kagome to talk to me again."

"From what I have seen the Hime is a very strong willed women that isn't in need of someone to protect her. But she is a very loving person. " Hitsugaya said and Ichigo gave him a bored look. He really already knew all of this.

" Rangiku said you should do what you do in the human world. Give her flowers and chocolate. Be a little romantic. You like her correct?"

"W-what gave you that damn idea! She just a friend! I just don't want her mad at me." Hitsugaya gave him a look that said he didn't believe him but he went along with it.

"Alright, but still give her flowers and explain what happened." Why did it sound so simple but was far from it.

IKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome smiled watching the twins run around with Nel. The little girl was so sweet. Why couldn't her father be like that. She still couldn't believe he would just let the soul society cage them up like wild animals without even trying to help them. Maybe she was misunderstanding this whole ordeal. It wasn't like she asked his side of the story. She sighed and feel back into the grass. Chouko was napping quietly next to her. Her little angel was starting to grow and get stronger. She started walking recently and Kagome was quite happy with her. Soon she would be speaking fully and everything. Jushiro sat next to her.

"Hime-chan." Jushiro greeted.

"Hello Taicho-kun. How have you been today?"Kagome turned to look at the captain. He looked so sick and his soul wasn't in much better condition.

"I only came to talk. You are still mad at Ichigo. Right?" The man seemed to of been listening to her thoughts to ask her that question.

"Yes, well to an extent. If he knew and was my friend like he acted so, he should of told me, but then again. I shouldn't of yelled at him like that either and I'm regretting it very much." Kagome sighed.

"I completely understand and I should let you know. Ichigo didn't know this was going to happen and unfortunately myself, Soi Fon,her lieutenant , Sajin and Shunsui are the ones that brought you here. I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I... we were only following orders from our Commanding- Taicho."

Kagome looked at the man that she and her family has been living with for the past few days and took a deep breathe. He was honest with her and she needed to push her temper aside. He was following order and she knew how that felt. Sesshomaru had ordered her to do many things she didn't want to do but she had too.

"Thank you for telling me this Taicho-kun. You were only following order, I know exactly how that feels." Jushiro smiled at her when she giggled and she placed her head to her knees,relaxing her body. She closed her eyes and Jushiro motion with his hand and stood quietly before leaving. Kagome's ears twitched as she heard Jushiro leave, least he was polite about telling her wh-.

"Hime-sama." She looked up to see Ichigo staring down at her and she felt a slight anger rise...but then she felt horrible. In her blinded rage she had yelled and screamed at him without his side of what happened. It was odd though that he called her Hime. She was used to him- no wanted him to call him her name. Why? She had no idea, but she wanted him too.

"Yes." She said,it was time she listened. She should of from the beginning and to be completely honest with herself she didn't even remember why she stayed so mad at him for so long. She really just wanted to apologize and get back to being friends with him.

"Ichi-" He cut her off and she huffed but continued to listen.

"K- Hime-sama. I want you to know that me not telling you that your family was in trouble was completely wrong of me and I take responsibility for what happened-" It was her turn to cut him off with raising her hand up. She could easily see he was truly sorry. She felt so...alive though. She hasn't felt like this in a very long time. Not since Isuma was alive and she felt confused. Very confused.

"Ichigo.."She smiled and felt her anger diminish completely over the childish reasons. He grinned at her and lifted her in a hug and she tensed feeling a dark power rise when she hugged him back. Her own powers were tingling under her skin and she recognized this power...Ichigo had a dark power that was strong. It was almost par with...with Sesshomaru! She laughed a little when he sat her back on her feet. If he trained that power he has locked away inside of him, it would be amazing.

She smile at him and blinked when he put a bouquet of flowers in front of her face. The tulips and lilies were accented with small baby breathes. She smiled at them and took them gingerly from his hands.

"What are these for?"

"I really don't know. A friend of mine said you would like flowers." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head. She smiled at him,which made him blush more and she just giggled a little and smiled at him.

"Your more then forgiven Ichigo, lets just put this in the past and forget about okay." She looked up at him and he nodded quickly before he felt a clawed hand clench the back of his neck. Kagome glared that the clawed culprit and Ichigo turned slightly to see a grinning Shippo look at him.

"So I see my Nee-Chan forgave you. That doesn't mean the rest of the pack has. She's only Beta."

"Shippo! I swear if you don't shut up I'll whip your ass. Know let him go!" Shippo let Ichigo go as his sister asked him to but he grinned and slapped the fellow carrot top upside the head.

"Ay! What the hell was that for you bastard?" Ichigo glared sharply at the fox prince.

"Piss my Nee off again like that I'll personally make sure you don't come back to the Soul Society." The threat was solid, Ichigo was freaking out on the inside but kept it well hidden form the fox. He nodded but kept his glare on the fox as he approached his person.

"You got a lot of groveling to make Sessho like you again. But your okay in my books." Shippo slapped him on the back and nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs. Ichigo covered a cough with a small chuckle and grinned slightly at the fox.

"Shippo-toto will you please leave him be. Kami, your worse then when you were a kit."Kagome rolled her eyes the taller fox.

"Hey!I resent that! I was loveable as a kit. No one could not love me." He crossed his arms and Kagome grinned slyly and rolled her eyes before saying her next statement with a straight face.

"Now, who on earth told you those lies?" She grinned and tossed the flowers to Ichigo as she bolted with a pissed Shippo following her spitting out curses as he followed her. Ichigo watched the two siblings bicker as they chased each other around the court yard. He was happy she forgave him with such ease. He wouldn't of known how to get her to forgive him if she hadn't.

"Owenge!" He looked down to see Chouko looking up at him and she smiled brightly showing tiny fangs. He lifted her up and she pulled his slightly long hair with her little hands. She's grown since he last got a good look at her. She looked to be about a year old know. He knew that was completely off though. The young kit was older then him and yet she was still so little. He wouldn't understand the aging processes of demons at all.

"Hi shorty." He grinned at her and she giggled clapping her hands.

"Owenge made Okaa-chan happy gain!" She spoke clearer then before as well. She still had a lot to learn and all but she was getting better and learning faster as well. She giggled again and clapped pointing to her mother, who at the moment, had Shippo on the ground with her foot in his upper back and his arms twisted behind his back.

"Give it up Shippo-toto! Your not gonna win this you haven't even gained your second tail yet." She was grinned and the brother was growling. Ichigo watched as Shippo tried to struggle against Kagome but the small women held the boy that was a foot taller then her down and she laughed a little before letting the boy up. Shippo glared at her but she smiled brightly at him and he pouted before crossing his arms.

"Oh stop pouting you know you like wresting. Your just mad I beat you. Go fight Inuyasha, you can win then." It was actually true. Inuyasha was strong,yes, but when Shippo teased the older prince enough he would get stupid in his fighting and Shippo would be able to win.

"Hmm..That's a good idea Kago-Nee-Chan!" Shippo disappeared quickly and Kagome laughed. She just loved how he could go from one subject to the next within five seconds. She looked at the twins running around with Nel and smiled brightly when they waved at her and waved back. She turned hearing Chouko's loud squeal and found Ichigo tickling the little kit. She smiled and frowned not seconds later. She missed seeing Ichigo play with Chouko like that. Sure she only knew the man for such a small time but it felt right. It felt very much right to have him sitting there with Chouko in his lap. It was a little weird though, he had his large zanpakuto resting on his back while he was making funny faces to make Chouko giggle hysterically. It seemed so perfect...but he would fit into her life. The duty her life revolves around. What is mixes with,who is mixes with.

"Boo!" Kagome said making Chouko jump and start laughing again. Ichigo grinned and relaxing while Kagome took Chouko and continued to play with her. She looked happy, but then again her large grin didn't match her troubled eyes. Ichigo was going to say something but then the large marble that was hanging around her neck caught his attention.

"What's this." He reached forward and his fingers brushed the pink marble. It glowed softly at his touch. Kagome wrapped her hand around the marble and looked at him. Her brows frowned before she sighed. He watched as she opened her mouth to speak but hesitated before closing her eyes.

"It's...nothing that matters now. " She said with a smile. Her ears twitched and Ichigo knew she was hiding something...but then again she might not of wanted to tell him right at that moment and he would have to respect that.

"Okay, it's still pretty though,just like women wearing it." Ichigo said with a blush on his cheeks. Kagome smiled at him and laughed softly.

"Thank you Ichigo, but I do have to say I would be robing the cradle if I payed mind to your flirting."

Ichigo's eyes brows raised," Please, you no older then 18, maybe 20. That's pushing it though."

Kagome let a long laugh out and clenched her sides before she tried to stifle the laughter into a giggle. Wiping her eyes she looked at him...only to start giggling yet again."Ichigo, in demon years...If I was 20 or even 18 at the youngest I would be considered a baby still. I'm..lets see..." Kagome crossed her arms and tapped her chin as she thought, she really was only humoring Ichigo by her little act of thinking. She knew her age down to the day."..Oh!That's right I'm 567 years old. I'm pretty sure I've met one or two of your incarnates in my life time, I mean I've met many humans and demons alike with orange hair so is shouldn't be hard to figure out your past lives I'm quite sure...and know I"m sounding very much old. Oh I'm about 19 in human years." Kagome looked at Ichigo. He was just staring at her with a blank expression.

"Don't look at me like that."Kagome said with a large blush on her face, she had been rambling again,"Sesshomaru is four times my age and Inuyasha is twice me age!" She blinked though as Ichigo went to say something but closed his mouth, then did it again before passing out. She guess her age along with her brothers was a little to much for him.

"Oh dear." Kagome started giggling at the passed out carrot top.

IKIKIKIKIKIK

"_My Lady! If we don't intervene now who knows what will happen in their absence."_

"_Kagome-chan is perfectly fine in doing her job. As well as the rest of her pack! I'm ashamed you would think so little of them."_

"_Of course but you even know that in her absence as well as her packs, the border will begin to weaken without their consent yoki to give if power from the human world. "_

"_My goodness! You are an annoying little bugger! Fine gather the council. We travel to The Shikon Miko at dawn! Now will you leave me alone before I turn you to dust!"_

"_Yes My Lady!"_

"_I really need a vacation."_

IKIKIKIKIKIK

"You know..I think it's good Kagome-chan finally found someone that she can laugh with again,ne?" Sango said leaning against Miroku's side.

"Yes. The young Hime seemed so lonely." Miroku grinned at Sango when she laughed at him. Their youngest two were sleeping peacefully in the warm sun filled court yard.

"He oddly resembles Isuma though, with the orange hair and all."

"I noticed that too. Kagome always did know how to get the strange ones."

"She does." Sango agreed with a small laugh. Mika and Shiro were both running their energy out under Kagome's watchful gaze. Kagome seemed to be fusing over Ichigo who was laying on his back. The mother hen like always. Worrying about everyone else before her self. She seemed to be multitasking with trying to wake Ichigo up and yelling at the twins to get out of the Sakura tree.

"Says something about her future doesn't it?" Yuchizu said plopping down next to Sango.

"You just come out of no where don't you?" Miroku said to the blond fox. She grinned and looked at Kagome." She really needs to just give in already! He obviously is way into her!Kami!" Miroku chuckled and shook his head but looked at the two people a little

Yes but you do know it's impossible for Kagome to admit her feelings. I mean take Isuma's trouble. I too him two years! Two years to get her to even recognize that he wanted her as a mate. I feel sorry for the poor boy." Sango said with enthusiasm. Of course two years wasn't all that long for a demon, but the poor soul reaper had a lot ahead of him if he wanted to be with the Hime.

"Oi! Sango, Houshi! Brat! "Inuyasha called walking over to them. He didn't seem all that happy, actually he had a very serious look on his face.

"Inuyasha..." Yuchizu looked at him...he never looked serious, unless he was about to kill something.

"Sesshomaru says we have some issues..."

"Issues as in?" Miroku stood up to meet the hanyou's eyes.

"The high priestess is not happy."

"Oh that is a big issue." Sango said looking down at Kagome who seemed to be content listening to Nel and the twins talk.

"Kagome!" Sango hollered down to the girl and Kagome jumped before turning to her. She said something to Ichigo and he nodded, a cheesy grin on his face. He winced though as Chouko tugged on his orange locks.

Kagome landed in front of them with a small spring in her step," Hai!" She frowned though seeing everyone's sour expressions.

"Is something the matter?" She said tilting her head to the side. Yuchizu sighed and wanted to slap her forehead. This realm of soul reapers had to be messing with Kagome's normally high senses.

"Your Incarnate is not a happy camper Kag-chan. " Kagome went rigid after that and everyone felt her aura wash over them. Her ears flattened, disappearing in her inky black hair. She nodded to Inuyasha and looked at everyone. Her icy eyes had a soft glow to them, she was beginning the repairs that needed to be done.

"Inuyasha..inform Sesshomaru that he need to make Yamamoto aware of the councils arrival. They will be here soon. Very soon." Kagome said and she disappeared in a smudge of black. Everyone looked at each other before nodding. They disappeared as well, each ready to perform their duties.

IKIKIKIKIKIK

Yamamoto stared at the Lord," So you are saying your high council is coming into the Soul Society because of..issues and you need my captains to be present as well as myself. "

"I do not repeat myself." Sesshomaru said and Yamamoto glared at the cold demon.

"Very well...I see no harm in this meeting..for now." Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and the man. Such annoying people in the realm.

IKIKIKIKIKIK

Kagome stood in the main court yard of Squad Ones manor. The children were in safely in the hands of Squad Captain Retsu Unohana. Sesshomaru stood to her right and Inuyasha to her left. Her Alpha and Omega while she was Beta. The rest were behind her and she felt everyone's aura's change. They released the power and Kagome felt her beast rise a little. The council was coming.

"**My,my you got yourself into quite a pickle!"** her beast purred and coiled around her in it's mist form, her jewel glowing. Her beast was a creature of it's own design, she was a part of herself but then she was her own as well.

"Silence." Kagome winced feeling her soul pull as four figures formed appeared in a flash. She and her brothers bowed at the waist as the black haired women stepped forward. Her lavender eyes looked softly Kagome and the small diamond on her forehead glowed lightly with the jewel Kagome wore around her neck.

"Well Little One, you seem to always be starting adventures. Your destiny is never the same when I meet with you."

Ichigo stared at the women that was speaking to Kagome. Her spirit energy was so pure, it was like Kagome's powers. The two women the were stand across from each other looked like twins if it wasn't for Kagome's blue eyes and demonic features.

"That is Lady Fate's choosing Midoriku-Sama." Kagome said with a smile. She bowed to the other three people. Which were all males.

"Shikon Miko." They greeted, Kagome had a small frown on her face for a moment at the shortness of the three men.

"Oh ignore them,Little One. They're all just grumpy. But I see you are in the land of the shimigami."

"Yes..they found my family to be threats to their balance. We have been here for a few months now..."

"Yes,yes, And with you being here, the barrier between the humans and your allied kingdom is very weak. Will these shimigami allow you to leave?" The women turned and looked at the men and women that made up the Captains. Her lavender eyes landed on Ichigo and she grinned.

"Well, I see Lord Isuma has finally returned." Ichigo looked at Kagome and noticed her body went rigid.

"Ichigo...Ichigo is not Isuma-kun. "

"No? My I see the same features. Strong jaw, orange hair, same build,height the only difference with your fallen mate and this Captain is their eyes. Isuma's being gray and his are brown." The women looked at Kagome and Ichigo wanted to know who the hell Isuma was and why he was being compared to him. Wait did the lady say mate?

"I understand Midoriku-Sama. Ichigo is not Isuma though. Ichigo is himself and Isuma is gone. "Her voice was cold.

" Oh deary, I'm sorry Little One. I didn't mean to open wounds." Kagome shook her head.

"It's fine Midoriku-Sama. I apologize for my attitude. " Kagome bowed yet again and Ichigo frowned. Seems they have their own personal high idiots they have to answer too.

"Oh be quiet with the sorrows. You know you packs duty, Dear. Be sure you fix what is wrong and well have no problem. Plus..." She whispered something in Kagome's ear and the blue eyes women broke into a fit of giggles. The two women both laughed softly and Midoriku patted Kagome's head.

"Just make sure you fix it, Alright. We don't need any wars." She turned and looked at the captains. "Keep my reincarnation here any long then is need and you will not like the out come." Everything flashed white and Kagome let a sigh out when the group of four disappeared.

"Well that was a waste." Yoruichi said and flash stepped away. Kagome growled at the women, she truly hated cats, well besides Buyo and Kilala. She shook her head and looked at everyone else. She had been expecting the worst from this meeting, but it was simple. She just needed to get the pack out of the Soul Society to do as she was told.

"Kagome-chan! That's who you were in you past life!" She looked down at Nel and nodded.

"Yes, I was a Miko warrior in my past life. Midoriku-Sama created something I have to protect. But don't worry...I have everything under control. "She winked at Nel and smiled. To bad she was trying to convince herself of that more then just saying it.

IKIKIKIKIKIK

"Is the containment capsule ready?" A man grinned at his new Master. Everything was falling into place.

"Yes...It actually is. All we need to do is find more hollows. It wont take long."

"Good...I want the miko and the Soul Society as mine. All I need is her powers and I'll be able to complete my plain smoothly." Both men looked at the tall structure in front of them. The glowing liquid filling the room with a soft,eerie hum of weak power. Ready to adsorb a power to make it's own grow.

Well this is it. Please review I'm open for anything and I need ideas! Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think might happen and what should come next. I have ideas but my readers input will make me extremely happy!


End file.
